


Catch Feels

by GASPEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Elves, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, Kinks, Knotting, Master/Servant, Mostly Porn With Plot, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shy Boy (at first), Slow Burn, Submissive Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GASPEN/pseuds/GASPEN
Summary: Your classic, cliche coffee shop love story. But with angels. And porn. Lots of porn.





	1. Cream and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Lol instead of finishing my other fics, I've started another! Forgive me for I have sinned, but I also don't quite care. Please comment, kudos, and bookmark if you like. I always reply to comments and they help me keep the creative juices flowing. also, world building is possible, if ya'll want it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall ready for this?

It was a hot day. 90 degrees and climbing, but the city below the sun's blistering midday gaze couldn't be bothered.

Festivals, marathons, and just everyday life continued despite the sweltering summer. The beach was packed, tanned bodies enjoying the heatwave in between the visit to cool waters and even colder drinks.

Yet, while many were celebrating time off from school or work, there were still others tasked with working the grindstone. The bills simply didn’t wait just because summer was here.

Dressed up in stuffy white button down and slick, black dress pants, William checked his watch, white gold glinting in the sun as he did so. 

Half past noon. Plenty of time to make a pit stop.

Long legs carried him around the block, out from under the oppressive heat into cooler shade of the building where he ducked into a quaint coffee shop. Its insulated windows and walls blocked out the honking and clamor of the city that seemed to be trying to swallow it, standing it's own and replacing the noise with soothing smooth jazz.

"Well, hey there, William," a barista called, waving from behind the stainless steel espresso machines. "Just the usual today?"

"That would be wonderful, Marissa," came William's reply.

"You betcha!" 

While she sputtered away, just out of sight, William stood by the counter, looking around with maybe only the slightest hint of hopefulness. He scanned the patrons in the tiny shop, looking for a familiar face…

"Are you looking for 'Bae'?"

Marissa's voice, lowered in a whisper, was suddenly much too close, startling William out of his, now not so covert, mission. 

He repeated, "'Bae?’"

Marissa smiled, placing his coffee before him. "Yeah, the girl you always have awkward conversations with," she said, not ashamed. William snorted.

"Awkward? Are you spying on us?"

"I wouldn't call it spying," the barista said, shrugging. "Especially since this is a public place, and you guys always do it right in front of the pick up counter."

"Ah. Well, perhaps I was too quick to put that out there," William replied, offering her a small smile and the money for the coffee. "But yes, I was looking for her. Bad habit, I suppose."

Processing his transaction, Marissa plopped his change into his waiting palm with a huff. "Oh please! You two would make a great couple! I just wish one of you would ask the other out already." She pouted at him, and William felt his ears grow hot.

"I'm not sure she's quite as interested in me like that," he said. Marissa crowed.

"Are you kidding? Every woman here has the hots for you! Have you looked at yourself lately?"

She wasn't wrong. William was more than eye catching. No, he was no tanned hunka sex on legs, but he was one tall, cool drink of water. At 6'4, he cleared most in the height department, and held a physique that suggested he leaned more towards flexibility than outright strength. His hair was jet black, cropped into an androgynous bob that framed a face that could've been cut from marble. High cheekbones, slim, masculine but just a touch of femme as well. Top it all off with bedroom eyes graced with blue and green heterochromia and you had a picture worth taking. 

Yes, he was handsome. Of course, his genetics had some part to play with that.

While humans were certainly attractive, and lent themselves towards certain features, Angels did the same. Regarded as one of the more beautiful races, they tended to drift towards gender neutral, neither fully feminine nor fully masculine. Angels like William were very common in the general population, and while not everyone's cup of tea, were definitely favored.

William didn't consider himself to be any sort of sex bomb, but he wasn't oblivious either.

Marissa continued, "And don't give me that'' I don't know how to talk to girls" speech. I've seen you with many women. You always bring them for coffee."

Outed, the angel could only sigh. 

"Remind me to be less conspicuous with my proclivities," William hummed, though it was all in good humor. He deposited his change into her tip jar. "But, as I was going to say, I don't quite think she notices me as I do her."

Marissa 'mhmmed' and nodded, resting her chin in her hand. "Well, you have the opportunity to ask her. She's coming in right now."

And, just like that, the rug was ripped out from under him.

No, no matter how many times he saw her in a week, it always felt like the first. She took his breath away, made his heart hammer in his chest and the scars where his wings used to be tingle with anticipation.

She made him feel electric and anxious at the same time. And made all suave moves he had stored away moot.

"Hey, Tatiana!" Marissa greeted, exuberant but all the while obvious to William's sudden lack of coherent thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Marissa. How are you today?" Tatiana replied, flashing a smile of perfect white teeth. Her brown eyes shifted to the slack jawed male hogging the space in front of the counter and offered him a more subtle smirk, "Afternoon, William."

But William was floundering. Mouth suddenly dry and silver tongue turned to lead, he struggled to get out a greeting that made sense. 

"Good afternoon," he murmured, voice too soft, but she heard it nonetheless. She smiled at him again before turning her attention to her coffee order and allowing William to gaze at her from behind.

She was all curves. Rocking what he was sure was at least a forty-six double D chest and hips to complement, she made the hourglass look like a rectangle. She was small, only 5'3 and tiny compared to his massive frame, but where he was all sharp angles, she was soft and just a tiny bit round. He wasn’t complaining. The extra padding on her butt definitely drew attention, and when paired off with long black hair, lightly tanned, medium skin and pouty lips with hooded eyes and she screamed bombshell. William was sure she knew her beauty as she oozed with confidence and made no effort to be humble in his presence. 

It awed him, and made him feel just the tiniest bit intimidated.

"On the beat again?" Her voice called to him, smooth like velvet. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes. I'm on my way to the south side of the city now," William replied, thankful for the tiny distraction. It was short lived, however, for the goddess before him turned around after paying for her own beverage to level him with the full intensity of her gaze. She was wearing her favorite red dress again today, the one with the low cut neck and with the flare of ruffles on the waist and the pencil skirt. Well, he assumed it was her favorite with how often he saw her don it.

He thought it looked amazing. And only a little jealous of the fabric’s privileges.

"That's quite a trip," she hummed. "Don’t get lost? Your clients need you to help them. They'd be devastated to lose the best social worker in this town, hm?"

William resisted the urge to drop to his knees and bare his neck to her.

Oh, this woman was everything and more to him.

And she didn’t even know it.

"I'm certain I will be safe," he said. She smiled at him, seeming pleased with his answer. Tatiana shouldered her purse and stepped away from the counter.

"Good," she said. "Have a good day then, William. I wish you luck on your cases."

Tatiana threw a wave over her shoulder at the barista, who hadn't missed a second of their conversation, before giving William a final once over on her way out. Soon, she was blending back in with the bustling crowd outside, only the faint hint of her perfume to scent the air.

Well, for the most part.

Marissa wrinkled her nose, reached over the counter and swatted at William's shoulder. The angel flinched in response, coming back out of his stupor that Tatiana left him in after every encounter they shared.

"Jesus, Will. Tone it down, okay? Keep it up and half the city will find out you like her," Marissa insisted, though her voice was laced with humor. William himself didn’t understand her meaning until he glanced around him and saw a few other faces wrinkled in distaste.

"Ah...my apologies." He had to calm down. He was scenting.

Along with many other things, creatures like Angels and Elves and Weres all did one thing: Scenting. In layman's terms it was when a person let out a mass influx of pheromones, either intentional or not, to garner a reaction from another person. Sometimes it was to calm or soothe, as mothers did with their young, but most of the time it was to find a partner.

And William had just let all the supernatural's in the cafe know just how interested in Tatiana he was.

A few deep breaths and some sobering thoughts and he reigned himself back in, willing the tingle in his arms and shoulders to also subside to the regular phantom pains he had come to grow used to. Marissa looked on in quiet contemplation.

"You really should just ask her out," she insisted, gentle. "How different can she be from the other ladies I've seen you with? She's a nice person, Will. And I think she likes you."

Keyword; thought.

He wasn't sure he wanted to risk it.

Giving her a gentle smile, William picked up his coffee and shifted his laptop case strap further up his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Marissa. Try not to fret too much about me and my personal life, hm?"

The barista pouted in his direction before sighing and bidding him a farewell in return, her goodbye soon drowned out by the clamor of the city as he stepped back through the doors.

Righting his shoulder bag once more, William set off towards his appointments for the day.

XxX

A few days later and William found himself back at the cafe. He'd purchased his regular beverage and had taken residence in a seat tucked into the back corner, working.

The office was currently being sprayed for bugs, no doubt caused by a lack of cleanliness with some of his coworkers (honestly, how hard was it to throw out your old lunches once a week?). As such, everyone had been evicted from their posts and given the mandatory "option" of working from home. In reality, it was really just a bother. Though normally over prepared, even William found that working away from his desk and other resources made completing his case files more difficult.

His pen scratched across the paper pad he was taking notes on, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and giving him the appearance of the duteous librarian as he stared at his computer. 

His current cases were not out of the ordinary, but taxing regardless. William was a social worker, and as such he dealt primarily with people who needed assistance from the city. He did many things, from consultations to taking clients to the laundromat. His job was not glamorous, but he enjoyed helping people and his position allowed him to do so in more ways than one. Even if he couldn't give everyone what they wanted, he knew his clients depended on him one way or another and that was enough to make days like the current one much more tolerable in the end.

William paused in his writing to tap on his computer, filling in a section that needed to be on his program. He was so caught up in his work that he failed to notice a familiar face come into the cafe, nor that she had made it all the way over to the sugar and lid table just a few feet from his station.

“Working hard today, William?” Tatiana’s voice reached him, immediately pulling him from his work and making him jerk his head upright to make eye contact with her from across the way. She smiled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you. You looked very focused though. I don't usually catch you so deep into that computer you always have on you.”

William, however, was having trouble processing a reply. It had nothing to do with the fact that her question was difficult, but rather that he was distracted with her mere visage. 

She was wearing an outfit he hadn’t seen before. A grey, form fitting knitted dress that went just below her knees, topped with a white, over sized summer jacket that she had draped over her shoulders. Her hair was done up in a tight, perfect bun, and she was wearing her glasses and classic louboutin heels. It was not anything flashy by any means, but anything she wore tended to look fantastic. So fantastic, in fact, that his brain short circuited for a moment, and he almost forgot that she was waiting for a reply before he finally spat one out.

“The office is closed,” he said, not as smoothly as he hoped. She didn’t seem to notice his word vomit, however, and instead came right over to his table. 

“Closed? A holiday or the boss has a birthday?” Tatiana mused sarcastically, setting her coffee down on the edge of his tiny table. 

“I wish that were the case,” William answered. “Unfortunately, its closed for bugs. My coworkers do not appreciate a clean kitchen like I do.”

“Oh, that's no fun,” Tatiana replied. “And fumigation takes days. Believe me, I’ve been there. Not my fault, though. I like a clean kitchen too.” She winked at him, and William visibly swallowed. She picked up her coffee. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work. Hopefully your office opens up again soon. It’s so much more hassle when you don’t have all your tools at your disposal.”

William blinked. It was like she had read his mind. “I was just thinking the same thing,” he said, a tone of disbelief coloring his words. She chuckled.

“Great minds do think alike,” she hummed, stepping away. “Have a nice rest of your day, William.”

As she turned to leave him, William saw Marissa dancing around behind the service counter. He tilted her head as she gestured wildly at both he and Tatiana, who was now looking at her phone and spared the secondhand embarrassment of Marissa’s terrible charades. William, meanwhile, was forced to try and get the gist of the barista’s antics. 

Her hands flapped around wildly, pointing at William and then at a distracted Tatiana, then coming together in a weird prayer hand while she mouthed the words “ask her out”.

Well, it was either that or “ass or ouch”. He doubted it was the latter.

But he was left with a decision. Did he ask her for a date? He was no virgin to dating, admittedly even being a bit of a dog when it came down to it, though he never used women (or men) for his entertainment. All his relationships had been friends with benefits or short lived endeavors, all of them ending peacefully. Tatiana, however, made him feel different. This wasn’t just a wish to be with her because she was attractive, but that he might actually want to, well, _be_ with her. And that was a lot to admit to, especially since he and Tatiana barely knew each other aside from the short and polite conversations they shared at the cafe. 

Furthermore, what would **she** think of his forward asking? Would she think it was weird? Again, it wasn’t like they knew one another, or even worked in the same building or profession. He was pretty sure his femme fatale was part of the bureaucracy with how she dressed and carried herself, which was a-okay with him but if so he was sure she’d want to date someone at least within her own pay grade. Never mind if he even fit her “type”.

As he mulled over it, watching her walk away, he kept edging closer and closer to the idea that maybe asking her out would be something he never did. Rejection wasn’t something he was faced with often, as he prided himself on his success in everything he did, and maybe if he was being honest, he was a tiny bit afraid that she would make him experience that feeling.

He glanced over at Marissa, shaking his head in a silent “no”, when Tatiana stopped and turned around, looking right at him.

“Actually, William,” she began, coming back over. “Can I ask you something?”

 _Oh dear,_ was all that ran through his mind. Frozen in his seat, William glanced between Tatiana and Marissa, who was standing behind the counter with her hands over her mouth, definitely looking guilty. Had she seen them talking, or more or less not to subtly gesturing at her? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he definitely did not want to have that conversation. What was he to say anyway? That Marissa was trying to help him get the courage to-

“Would you, I dunno, want to go out? Sometime?”


	2. Hot Chai Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an elevator involved.

_“Would you, I dunno, want to go out? Sometime?”_

…

…

He must’ve misheard that.

There’s just no way.

No way at all.

…

…

_Did she really just ask him out?_

William blinked at her, looking like a deer in headlights. The rest of the coffee shop, too, seemed to have frozen in time at Tatiana’s forward question. And with William staring at her like she had grown a second head and several others focusing in on their conversation, she withdrew, thinking that maybe that had been the dumbest thing she had done all year.

“I-I’m sorry,” Tatiana said, stepping back some. “I just thought that, well, you and I maybe shared some chemistry-”

Oh no, she was rambling. _Backing off_. William didn’t want that. He definitely didn’t want that. He had to say something quick or else this whole fantasy would turn into a nightmare.

“I would love to,” he blurted, for some reason standing up as he did so. His knee caught the table, nearly toppling the whole thing over in his haste. His computer slid precariously across the surface, skirting the edge of oblivion.

He dove to catch it, but Tatiana had already swooped in for the save. She caught it, just as it fell. And in heels to boot.

Oh, if he still had his wings he’d have one hell of a wing-boner.

Tatiana righted herself, “whew-ing” as she did. “You dropped this,” she said, chuckling as she handed it back to him. William gently took it from her hands and watched as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and pat her hair to make sure it was still in place. “I’m glad though. That you want to go out, I mean. When you didn’t say anything I was worried that maybe I had freaked you out.”

William shook his head, setting his computer back down. “To be honest, I was trying to work up the courage to ask you myself,” he said, giving her a small smile. “I apologize for making you feel like I didn’t reciprocate. I was still in shock that you had asked.”

“Well,” she said, beaming at him, dark brown eyes alight with mischief, “Now you know that I like you too.”

She tucked an imaginary stray hair behind her ear. “So, what time is good for you?”

William didn’t take long to ponder. He’d been dreaming of this moment for months, after all. He already had the restaurant he wanted to take her to in mind. Well, he had a lot more than that planned out but those roads would come in due time.

“Do you like italian?” he asked. At her nod, he continued, “There’s a place called Tino’s. Their food is second to none. I can pick you up at six?”

“Six is good,” Tatiana hummed. She held out her hand. “Can I see your phone?”

William didn’t even question her motives. He placed his Samsung in her hand and watched as she flipped through, eventually typing something into it before closing it again and handing it back. She then pulled out her own phone and began the same process. As she put hers back into her purse, his vibrated, and a message from her popped up.

[See you at 6. I’ll text you my address later today.]

The angel stared at his phone for quite a few moments before he looked back up to meet her gaze and catch her flirty smirk as she gave a small wave of her hand in goodbye. When she left, he could only look over to meet Marissa’s all to excited expression at what had just transpired and prepared himself to have his ear talked off for the next half hour, at _least_.

XxX

Tatiana took her time with the rest of her day when it came to the text. But not because she was trying. No, though girl had balls when it came to talking to men, when the deal had been struck and she realized that she might soon actually be in a relationship with _the_ guy from the coffee shop, she had turned into a high schooler all over again.

She’s been watching William for **months**. It wasn’t like he was hard to miss, however, and lucky for her mister tall and handsome was just as interested in her as she was him. She was not at all oblivious to how he always seemed to lose his train of thought when she entered the room, and when they had first exchanged words he’d tried so hard to not show that he was affected but it was still clear as day.

Ever since then, she had been stopping by on the off chance that she might see him. Every day she had hoped that he would pull his smooth moves and ask her out, but it appeared that her handsome man was simply just a little too shy... when it came to her at least. 

Yes, she had seen his flings. It didn’t bother her. She had no claim to him, no reason to be jealous. If anything, it taught her more about him. He was a strange one, with no real set type when it came to looks, but personality they all shared the same traits.

They were bold ladies, women who knew what they wanted and weren’t afraid to ask for it. 

She was happy to say that she could match that. No, she wasn’t obnoxious about it, but she wasn’t afraid to speak up. 

Like how she really wanted to get to know him outside of the cafe.

Chills raced down her spine and then pooled warmly in her belly. Mmm, perhaps she had better stop thinking about him and actually text him if she wanted to see how things continued. She reached for her phone, fiddled with it in her hands.

What to say? 

Did she small talk? Did she just give him her address? Tatiana bit her lip, contemplated it while her mind sidetracked to things that might happen _after_ dinner…

“Fuck it,” she muttered, typing in her address and sending it. No small talk. No emojis.

A pause before her phone chimed softly with a new text notification.

[I’ll be there at 6.]

Well, if that didn’t make her belly feel even warmer and her panties a bit slicker.

“Well fuck,” Tatiana sighed, looking down at herself. 

Now she had to change.

XxX

William picked her up at six as promised. He’d dressed up in a periwinkle dress shirt, grey slacks, and grey suit jacket, eager to show his prospective mate that he did have a different uniform besides his usual white and black. When she had gotten into his car, she had remarked that she liked the colors, how they complimented his mismatched eyes. She’d talked about those too.

And William had been sure to tell her that her chosen outfit was working for him too. She’d worn a classic little black dress that left little to the imagination. It was simple, but he couldn’t have pictured a better outfit than that. And plus, it made them look like quite the pair when they arrived at the restaurant.

Dinner went without a hitch. She had lasagna. He had the mussels linguine. They shared a creme brulee. Sprinkled throughout were plenty of drinks and talk about their jobs and day to day life.

When they got in the car, she looked over at him and sighed, content. “That was wonderful,” she purred. William smiled. 

“It was. Would you care to come back sometime?” He put his key in the ignition, listened to the car engine come to life.

“I would. But tonight I think we should both retire, hm?” She buckled up, settled into the seat for the ride home. “But I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to another visit.”

William shifted in his seat, resisting the urge to lick his lips. At least he knew another date was also on the books.

He drove her home, sharing more quiet conversation in between sarcastic remarks. The unhurried talk made the drive back seem much too short. William even contemplated driving around the block again just to stall her eventual departure. But when they arrived at her apartment building and pulled to the curb, she unbuckled her seat belt and turned towards him. 

“Care to walk me upstairs?”

An invitation.

William felt his heart palpate, his inner beast rumble deep in his chest with satisfaction. Oh yes, she was a minx, and if he was reading all the signals she was putting out, then he might actually get to know her in a much more primal way.

“If that's what you wish,” he murmured, ready to follow her to the end of the world.

She smirked, looked at him from under hooded eyes and then got out of the car. William followed suit, and soon they were walking into the building. 

Tatiana buzzed them both in, lead William over to the elevator from across the expansive foyer. She pressed the button and once the doors slid open she stepped inside, William right behind. 

The doors slid closed and she pressed the button for the top floor. William stood close to her, but not too close. It was nice, having the space and all, but it would be so much better if they didn’t have such a big gap between them...

So she backed up straight into him. 

William went rigid as her rump pressed right into his crotch. Her heels made up for their height difference, and he felt her unabashedly grind against him once she found her target. Blood rushed south much too quickly, made his head swim and spots dance across his vision. 

Oh.

Oh my.

William let out strangled noise and Tatiana gave breathy chuckle. “Sorry,” she said, voice dripping with sex. “Did I startle you?”

She continued to shimmy against him, biting her lip as she left the buckle of his belt rub against her backside. If she was just a little bit higher and she could make that buckle work wonders against something else-

She was in the middle of trying to make said buckle work when suddenly there were large hands on her hips, pulling her back and holding her against something that was equally as hard and happy to see her. Warm breath was on her neck as William draped himself over her back, panting in earnest.

“You’re a tease,” William rumbled, voice like molten honey. She trembled, leaned back into his touch, felt his hands slip upwards over her stomach, squeeze her breasts. She stifled a moan.

“I’ve been watching you for months,” she murmured, gasping when William shifted behind her, suddenly pushed his hips into her ass with a well aimed thrust. 

Oh, she could feel that dick print clear as day. And it felt massive…

William _growled_ , nipped at her ear oh so gently, but enough to make her keen. “I should’ve approached you the minute I saw you,” he breathed, thrusting again, hands massaging her breasts in rhythm with his hips. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long…”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Tatiana moaned, pushing back even harder into his eager humping. “Fuck, you feel huge.”

Her partner grunted, hands slipping back down to her hips and then further, skirting the hem of her dress but not slipping under. They danced there for a bit before moving back up to her hips, gripping tightly.

 _What a gentleman_ , Tatiana though, still grinding on her lover’s lap like a cat in heat. She’d have to reward him for good behavi-

**Ding.**

The elevator came to a standstill, and the doors opened onto her hallway. Both adults ceased their undulating, though it wasn’t by preference. The fear of getting caught prickled their skin, but after seeing that there was no one standing slack jawed in awe and or disgust at their primal display, they relaxed.

“I guess this is my floor,” Tatiana breathed, looking over her shoulder at William, who hadn’t moved from his spot. She pressed against him one more time to just see if her friend was still there and had to resist the urge to moan again when her investigation yielded potent results.

“You’re a dream come true,” she murmured as she slipped reluctantly out of his grasp and stumbled out of the elevator. William paused for only a second before he was following her, back down the hall to her penthouse. The heated moment they shared was still hanging thick in the air, and the evidence was still very much in both of their pants, but both of them had somewhat of a cleared head then they had in the enclosed space.

As she opened her door, let it slide open a crack, she turned around expecting to see William breathing down her neck and demanding an invitation. Instead, she was greeted with a respectful amount of space, body turned slightly away to show that he wasn’t intent on going in without her permission. However, the front of his pants told her he was more than willing to finish what they started. She just had to say the word.

“I’d love to finish what we just started…” Tatiana said, still feeling the strength on his hands on her hips. 

“..But?” William replied, knowing that their games would end at her doorstep for the night.

She smiled, stepped forward to peck him on the cheek.

“If I give you all the goods now, why I don’t think you’d have a reason to join me on that second date,” she finished. 

The angel melted under her kiss, turned his head slightly to return the favor when she pulled out of reach, pressing her finger to his lips to halt his advances.

“Nuh-uh.”

Oh, she was definitely a tease.

William gave her a half-hearted glower, taking the offending finger and nipping at it with glinting fangs. He heard her heartbeat increase in tempo at the move and he took great pleasure in making her feel the same need he did.

He released her finger and stood back up to his true height, straightening his suit jacket. “I’ll see you for that second date then, yes? Maybe somewhere different than Tino’s.”

Tatiana draped against her door jam, intrigued and contemplating her decision to remain celibate for the night. “What did you have in mind?” 

“What about the most exclusive restaurant in town,” William purred. “I promise, it’ll be somewhere you’ve never partaken before.”

Tatiana bit her lip. He just got better and better.

“Lemme guess, it’s your place? The best, new and upcoming bistro is in your kitchen.”

He chuckled and she felt herself _gush_. “You’re not wrong,” he said. “Should I pencil you in?”

She rubbed her foot along the back of her calf, her grip on her door jam now the only thing keeping her from flinging herself at him. He was too hot to be real, and his flirting was intoxicating now that all the awkward cuteness was out of the way. Not that that wasn’t hot either.

“Yeah,” she murred, stopping slightly further into her apartment to kick off her shoes. William watched with interest, pupils exploding as she then shimmed out of her underwear, her dress hiking up her thick thighs during the task. Once she had them off, she passed them to the angel, who took them without much prompting. “You ruined them, so you may as well keep them,”

“R-ruined?” William was slipping rapidly into the rabbit hole with the token she had just presented him, and pumping out enough hormones to gag an elephant.

“They’re soaked.” Tatiana shrugged, putting on her best pout. William’s low rumbling growl had her smirking and she whispered goodnight before she closed the door and leaned against it. With her ear plastered to the wood, she heard him purr for a bit longer, before his footsteps slowly made their way back down to the elevator and out of hearing range.

Once she was sure she was alone, Tatiana smiled from ear to ear, and let herself slide down to sit on the floor.

She’d just had the best date. Ever.


	3. Caramel Cloud Macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floating on clouds...

_She lay sprawled out on his white sheets like a masterpiece on canvas, stripped down to nothing but her undergarments._

_Lacey things they were, her bra a beautiful burgundy that stood out against her caramel skin and matching pair of panties to compliment. The lace was patterned like flowers, slips of skin coming through the design and highlighting the dusky color of her nipples just underneath._

_William hovered over her, taking her all in, listening to her pulse jump and her breath quicken under his intense gaze._

_“So,” she whispered, licking her lips. “Are you gonna do something?”_

_William purred in response, felt heat pool deep in his belly and settle there at her taunt. He reared upwards, dragged his hands over her hips and up her thighs that squeezed his sides. He’d been dreaming of being between these beauties for so long, that finally having them in his grasp still felt like fantasy. Smooth skin slid under his palms, and he extended his reach to her calves before skirting back up and towards her ass. He slipped his hands under her cheeks, gave each of them a loving squeeze. Her gasp had him biting his lip in response, rolling his hips into her spread legs and grinding._

_“Oh,” Tatiana murred, arching her back and clamping her thighs down tighter on his slim hips._

_William hummed._

_He pulled away from her warmth to undo his belt buckle, shucking off his pants and letting them fall to the floor haphazardly next to the bed. Clad now in just his underwear, he climbed back on top of her and knelt down to press open mouthed kisses to her neck, peppering the column of skin with love bites in between._

_“Fuck,” was her breathy moan, bearing her neck to his onslaught. William took the invitation and nipped at her jugular, fangs catching the skin just enough to leave a welt._

_“You’re gorgeous,” William murmured between kisses, panting against her skin. He licked her collarbone, felt her hands ghost over his shoulders and the nape of his neck before they got tangled in his onyx hair._

_“Y-you’re not so bad yourself,” Tatiana whimpered, jerking at his love bites and bucking her hips. “Stop teasing already.”_

_Her lover trailed his kisses lower, mouthed at her nipple through the lace of her bra before his hands were under her shoulders and undoing the clasps. Her bra was tossed somewhere in the room, soon followed by her panties. Now completely bare, he was able to fully appreciate the goddess put before him, raking over her form with both his eyes and touch. Tatiana was pliant under his hold, eager to let him touch and explore, and grew more squirmy as his curious hands trailed lower and lower. When his thumb ghosted over her clit, she couldn’t help but moan._

_“Sweet Jesus,” she keened, jerking her hips up once more._

_William gnashed his teeth, trying to keep himself from pouncing on her. He rubbed her clit once more, felt her stiffen up and moan again before he decided there was enough teasing. He’d go down on her at a later time, but right now he just had to be inside her._

_As she twitched and ground against his hand, he was at her ear, panting. “Can I?” he asked, voice ragged with need. “Please…”_

_“Fuck, yes. Oh my god,” Tatiana wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled him close so that they were grinding together in all the right places. She pawed at his underwear, trying to slip the waistband down and free his dick from its confines. She wasn’t able to get it down however, and she let out a growl in frustration before she nipped at William’s ear. “Hurry up,” she hissed, now impatient with his stalling._

_William chuckled, a husky sound, and returned the nip along her jaw before he sat up and removed his underwear. They too were thrown somewhere, just like his restraint. He rounded back onto her, letting his bare cock rub against her smooth velvet lips. Chills went up and down his spine at the contact, both parties enjoying the slip and slide of skin on intimate skin before William angled his thrust just a bit differently and pushed himself into her._

_“O… Oh,” Tatiana sighed, head falling back into the pillows with a soft “whump”._

_Meanwhile, William was trying to keep himself from spontaneously ejaculating. He’d expected she’d be nothing short of perfection, but finally feeling her wrapped around him, walls molten and _tight_..._

_It was more than he could ever imagine._

_William hunched his shoulders, spread his knees a bit further under him. He leaned down and captured her pouty lips in an intense kiss before canting his hips and **pounding**._

_Her resulting scream was music to his ears, the angel letting up on the kiss to let her cry out. She tilted her head back and bared her neck to the ceiling, to which he greedily accepted. He kissed up and down her throat, hickeys left in his wake. His arms snaked under her once again, gripping her shoulders from behind and holding her in place. Her hands flew his shoulders, squeezing as tight as her dainty appendages could manage. William thought it was cute._

_“Fuck, baby!” she squealed, legs quaking._

_William growled, hips stuttering at her words._

_Baby._

_Baby…_

**Baby.**

William startled awake with a choked moan, hips still thrusting into his dream’s visage of Tatiana. It took him a moment to calm his movements, to realize his dream was over and that the slick warmth he was desperately humping into was just his silk sheets and his own spill. Eventually he was able to control himself, breathing harshly through his nose as his knot swelled to half mast, unable to come to it's full size for it lacked a warm sheathe.

The angel stared down at himself and the mess he had made, still not fully awake but aware enough to know he had just had a wet dream. It wasn’t often he experienced one of those. Granted, he was male, so it did happen, but he couldn’t remember a recent time besides adolescence, and that was long, long ago. His knot throbbed in time with his heart, reminding him that it had in fact transpired, and he had to close his eyes for a bit and will it to subside. That was no easy task, however. Tatiana was there still, his brain unwilling to let go of the image he had painted of her laid out on his bed, begging for his seed-

A grunt escaped him, hips jerking as another rope of cum escaped him, soon followed by the unpleasant chafe of his sheets on his tender knot. Silk was soft, but not soft enough to spare his sensitive flesh any discomfort.

He closed his eyes again, making sure not to think of any spicy details, and waited until he felt himself start to grow soft before he even attempted to rouse himself and begin the task of cleaning. 

William sat up in bed, pushed his hair out of his eyes and took in the amount of mess he had truly made. A lovely puddle stared back at him, rubbed in by his movements throughout the dream. He, too, was stained with his own mess, skin looking patchy and feeling tight in areas that had been closest to the place of origin.

He rubbed the back of his neck, pondered the amount of it all. His beast rumbled in the back of his mind.

 **It's been too long** , the creature reminded him. **Too long since we shared a partner. And never have we had a partner like _her_**.

William had to remind his beast that they had never even been with Tatiana, so how could they compare?

 **We just know** , was the response the other half of him supplied. William huffed quietly.

He moved to get out of bed, cock still bobbing between his legs. It was sensitive, wrung out from all the activity but unwilling to fully soften just yet. At least his knot had gone down.

 **We should be buried inside _her_** , his beast chimed in as he ripped the sheets off his bed to put into the wash. **Not humping our bed like a teenager**.

William did not comment, still pulling at his bed coverings. The beast growled. **Do you not want to join our bodies together, have her writhe and squirm under our hold while we pump her full of our pups?**

And, once again, William was triggered.

His cock sprung back to life, ramrod stiff and twitching with the very idea that had been planted. The beast knew that, and surged forwards. 

**She's the one. We both know it. She will be our mate, our Darling,** it cooed. **She'll be the one to finally give us the family we've always wanted.**

**You can imagine it, cant you? She'll swell only a few months after she's let us sire her, plump and round and full-**

"Enough," William panted aloud, clutching the sheets to him as he fought to remain lucid and upright. Oh, the beast had fed him some powerful images, ones that fit his deepest desires, but he could not allow it to consume him. No matter how much he wanted to.

Tatiana was different, and that difference is what made him hesitant to grow drunk on his baser half's instincts. He knew he wanted to be with her, but she was still an enigma. Her infatuation with him could wane overnight, blow over like a breeze that would leave him pining back at the coffee shop. He didn't want to scare her either by being upfront. After all, who told the person they had only just started seeing that they wanted to give her children and be with her forever? He imagined some people did, but they probably got weird looks and were promptly ghosted.

His dick bobbed, slapping against his lower abs with a soft clapping sound. 

He had to relax, stop thinking about… that stuff.

"That would not be fair to her. We cannot decide that sort of future for her, and no doubt she would think we were strange for saying such," he added, starting towards the laundry room.

The beast was not so easily persuaded, however. But being stubborn was its nature. It was the part of him that knew what it wanted and be damned if logic would tell it otherwise. Even if the logic was sound.

 **She seemed interested in becoming our mate last night. Had the elevator not stopped, she would have let us please her,** it pointed out. 

"Yes, well, it did stop. And she did not say we should continue. And that is her right."

**She gave you her underwear. She wants to be ours as much as we wish to be hers! Why do you fight me on such matters when you know my words are truth?**

William shook his head, piled the sheets into his washer before pouring soap into the machine. "I'm not. But these aren't the dark ages anymore. We just can't go and claim her. Even if she did give us her... panties."

The voice rumbled, displeased. **You are stalling. She is receptive. We should just make our wants clear.**

"We will know in time. We've waited this long. How hard can a few more months be?" William said, starting the machine. "Patience. It's a virtue, remember?"

 **Do not cite that garbage to me. We both know it is flawed,** was the beast's final reply before it receded back to the further most corners of his mind, no doubt to mull and pout about modern laws.

William was just happy it had finally left alone. Though the beast was his reflection, he worried sometimes over its intensity. Passion was good, but he did not want to be seduced and make wrong decisions simply in a quest for his own satisfaction. 

As the machine started to fill with water, a final glance down at the mess caking his body solidified the idea that he would definitely be taking a shower. The hot water would do him wonders and help clear his head so that he could prepare for his next date.

XxX

The next morning, Tatiana had woken up still thinking about her date and their naughty endeavors in the elevator.

He'd been so romantic at dinner, a perfect gentleman with manners that many men nowadays thought only had a right to exist in fairy tales. Not once had he pressured her, tried to be lewd or otherwise. Even when she touched his hand or rubbed her foot against his calf, given him an excuse to be so, she's only seen his pupils blow, his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

But the elevator…

Whoo-momma.

She had unleashed the beast, so to speak. 

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she had so brazenly pushed her ass to his crotch but his reaction had blown her mind. She'd been with other guys before, done some dirty things, but William's onslaught of passion still made her nether regions tingle. 

The way he had put his hands on her hips, held her to him, panting in her ear…

He was holding back, a little voice told her, a warning but still hot as hell. What he had done was not anything close to what he could've done.

She moaned a little just thinking about it, toes curling in arousal.

Who could blame her?

It had been a long time since a man had made her feel that sorta way. Many guys she knew now were either married or too stuck up to want to date a woman who worked for the state and made more money a paycheck than they did in a month. William, however, didn't seem to care, even when she had brought it up at dinner. He had maintained his regular demeanor, sweet as could be and not in the least bit threatened by her status. It was honestly a breath of fresh air.

And then the whole elevator thing happened, and she had given him her panties… 

And then she agreed to another date.

And she couldn't be happier about it.

The woman smiled up at her ceiling, grabbing one of the pillows near her and putting it over her face as she let out a squeal of excitement. 

She just couldn't wait to see him again.

XxX

It was seven pm when William's doorbell buzzed, alerting him to his visitor's arrival.

He spent his whole day prepping for her appearance. His home was by no means shabby but he had spruced up anyway, arranging all the pillows on his couch and cleaning every surface that needed a touch up. He'd taken special care to tidy his room too. Just in the off chance she wanted to see it… of course.

 **You're nesting,** the beast had purred in his head as he fussed over the summer duvet on his bed.

He had ignored it. He wasn't nesting.

Not at all.

He was in the middle of finishing off their dinner when he'd let her in, opening the door with a greeting on his tongue only to have the words fail him at the sight of her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Tatiana cooed as she waltzed in, signature black and red heels clicking against his hardwood floors. 

She was dressed in blue this time, a milky blue dress that was more short cut than all the others he had ever seen her wear, but still classy. Around her neck were emeralds, a deep forest green in contrast. The same stones graced her ears in princess cut earrings. Her hair was curled in big, loose beach waves, one side tucked behind her ear to display said earrings for his viewing pleasure.

It took him a moment to ponder why the colors struck him as familiar, as they definitely were, and when they did he felt all the breath leave his body in a shuddered exhale.

His eyes.

The colors matched his eyes…

As William had his epiphany, Tatiana smiled knowingly. "I couldn't help it," she murmured. "Such a lovely color combo, don't you think?"

The angel just wanted to scoop her up and never let him go.

 **She wants us,** the beast rumbled, drowning out his other thoughts, practically drooling. **She's wearing our colors.**

She was, William thought. She definitely was.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no sound came out, no response left him. It was probably a good thing, because if he did say something then she might regret coming to his house.

Tatiana hummed and walked over to his counter top, peered over at the dinner he had planned. "Is that prime rib I see?" 

William nodded, still afraid to talk. She giggled.

"Do you wanna sit down and talk for a bit? Or is dinner ready?" She'd let him decide.

He gestured towards the couch, reached back behind himself to untie his apron in preparation to join her. She nodded and moved towards the sectional in the middle of the expansive living room, perching herself on the edge of a couch cushion.

What a comfy couch, she mused, waiting for him to sit next to her.

William put his apron down on one of the stools across the counter and came towards Tatiana. He sat down beside her, some space left between them but close enough that if they leaned forwards in conversation their knees would touch.

She waited for him to regain his composure and work up the courage to speak. 

"You look beautiful," he said, proud of himself for not blurting out one of the many obscenities his beast was shouting in his head.

"Thank you," Tatiana said. "You look very handsome tonight. Purple does suit you."

He was wearing another lavender shirt, black pants this time and no suit jacket. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing his forearms for her viewing pleasure.

He may have flexed them, unconsciously of course, but his keen hearing picked up on how her heart beat just a little bit faster in response.

His beast was howling.

"Thank you," he said. He cleared his throat. "Are you hungry?"

The woman nodded, but William could tell she was distracted. And boy, was she distracted. The moment she had watched his muscles flex under his pale skin she'd immediately drifted towards other thoughts. Like, if his muscle definition was this good on his arm, what did the muscles on his abs look like? Or his thighs…

Yep, she was definitely hungry. Hungry for him.

Man, what she wouldn't give to just straddle him right then and there on that damn couch…

William made a choked off sound, stirring her from her thoughts. She blinked, looking back up at his face and saw that any awkward politeness was gone, instead replaced with a predator stare that had her lady parts all sorts of wet.

"William?" She tilted her head at him, lost on the conversation that she had been unknowingly having.

While she had been lost in her head, her body had been more than willing to communicate. Her scent changed, pheromones pumping out of her tiny frame like a factory. She was practically screaming at him to mount her, take her, _claim_ her, but she didn’t even have the faintest idea. No, her human nose was immune, but his was more than capable of reading her secret message.

She was horny as fuck, and he was more than willing to oblige.

"William?" Her voice questioned once more, stirring him slightly but most of him still devoted to the scent of her heady arousal.

"Yes?" It was all he could manage to say.

Tatiana could tell something was off, but she couldn't tell you exactly what it was. What she did know was that William's intense bedroom stare, coupled by the low lighting in his apartment and the obvious chemistry between them had her thinking that she wouldn't quite mind skipping dinner. If he didn't, of course.

She cleared her throat, reached forwards and put a hand on his knee. The muscles in his leg jumped at her touch, flexing under the black fabric of his dress pants. 

Mmm.

"You know," she said, voice quiet, husky. "I don't really think I'm that hungry, actually."

William made a low noise in the back of his throat in response. She continued, leaning closer to him.

"What if we… I dunno, skipped right to dessert?"

Her hand trailed up from his knee, over the meat of his thigh, straight to his belt buckle…

The dam snapped.

William considered himself a very patient person. He could wait out anything. Well, anything besides her. She was laying down the moves thick, obviously ready to skip the formalities, and with his beast screaming at him to let loose, he could only do what was expected of him and comply.

Tatiana found herself flat on her back on the couch, the decorative pillows that had adorned the sectional flung to the floor as her host picked up on what she was laying down and pounced on her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins at his act, the thrill of it all making her even more wet than she already was by just being in the same room as him. She found herself grinning, breathless as she looked up at William who was now all sex and raw, masculine dominance.

"No elevator to stop us tonight," she panted out, biting her lip as he _growled_ at her.

Hot damn.

William dipped his head, placed hot, open mouthed kisses to her neck. She moaned in response, clawed at his arms, the fabric of his shirt not enough to dull the slight sting of her manicured nails. He didn't mind at all though, appreciating the tingle of pain, and reciprocated with a love bite to her collar bone. She gasped under him, hands fisting in his shirt at the bite.

William purred, laving the mark with his tongue before he moved downwards, moving her hands out of his way as he slid down her body towards the apex of her thighs. Her dress stood in the way of him seeing her in all her naked glory, and he made sure that everything was still alright before he reached under her to pull the zipper down on the back of her garment and remove it from her.

It slid away easy enough, Tatiana not hindering his progress. As he pulled it down off her hips, he found that there was something missing from her ensemble 

Her underwear, to be precise.

William looked up at her, expecting to see maybe some embarrassment. Instead Tatiana was staring right back at him with the same molten stare she had the other night.

This was planned.

The beast was having a field day.

 **I told you,** it howled, enjoying it's being right. William ignored it, ripping the dress the rest of the way off Tatiana and exposing her fully. With that out of the way, he grabbed her thighs, yanked her towards him as though she weighed nothing, and buried his head between her legs like he was meant to be there.

Tatiana's hands flew to his hair, gripping tight but still careful not to be too rough. It was a hard task as William was eating her out like his life depended on it, and she could already feel the coil in her belly tightening with an impending orgasm.

Fuck toys, she thought, mewling under his ministrations. His tongue was now her preferred method of getting off.

Her legs quaked around him as he licked and sucked at her clit, fully enjoying both the act and the taste of her. To him she was sweet like honey, her smell intoxicating. He pressed his tongue flat against her, licked her up and down before plunging said appendage as deeply as he could into her trembling hole. She jumped in response, before she was grinding into his face, holding his head down as she worked closer and closer to orgasm. That was all fine with him. He didn't need to breathe to live anyway. He'd stay like this as long as she wanted him too.

William hummed into her folds, folding his tongue lengthwise before relaxing it flat again. Over and over he did this until she let up a little,and then he moved back up to her clit, flicking his tongue across her sensitive nub and smirking as she arched her back straight off his couch and came.

Tatiana swore her vision blacked out for a second before she was able to flop back down onto the cushions under her. Her chest ached with how harshly she was breathing, but it was so worth it. She blinked a few times, making sure she hadn't accidentally gone blind from such a powerful orgasm, and then lifted her head to make eye contact with him.

"That was perfect," she murred, admiring the slight sheen on his chin in the dim light of a nearby lamp. William seemed to purr at her words, apparently having lost the ability to communicate. She didn't mind. 

She shifted on the couch, rolled over onto her stomach before bringing her knees under herself and canting her ass up towards him in a wanton presentation.

"Now," she said, wiggling her hips just slightly, "Think you can do the same with that massive cock of yours?"

If possible, William's brain short circuited again. Even the beast had stopped is deranged howling, at a loss for words at her brazen display before them. 

The delay was short lived, however, for soon William's baser instincts seemed to take control, his body moving on impulse rather than any calculated precision.

Tatiana was smirking to herself, gaze fixed across the room when she felt a heavy weight land on her back. She hummed, pleased with how quickly her little move was going to get her some choice dick, but soon grew confused when she felt that he was still fully clothed behind her.

A quick peek confirmed he was indeed still completely dressed. "What's up, buttercup? You've still got your clothes on," Tatiana pointed out, not unkindly. William did not offer her a verbal response, shuffling behind her before he began to grind against her pert ass, hopelessly humping.

Odd.

Tatiana wasn't sure if this was some other form of foreplay. The world of sex was a vast one with shores that would always be there to discover, but after a few seconds and nothing but William's own frustrated grunt to fill her in, she concluded something was off.

She had to really look back to catch his face, and when she caught the lust driven, animalistic expression, she realized just exactly what was going on.

She was dealing with a supernatural.

William's race had never come up in any of their conversations. There had been no reason to. She didn't care what race he was. She liked him how he was. He could be a ghoul and she'd still want to date him. She'd also been with supernatural's before. While a little different in biology and mannerisms, they were still great partners emotionally and physically.

William's expression currently reminded her of a Were she had dated briefly. Whenever they had gotten intimate he had the same lost look in his eye, though maybe not as intensely as William was displaying. She had always had to sort of help them along for the first little bit before he would be able to actually do what he wanted.

Seemed she’d have to do the same here.

Tatiana reached back behind her, fumbled with his belt to undo it and help move the show along. William puffed at her as she shifted, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist to keep her still. "Hold on, sweetheart,” she said, straining to get his belt loose. “Trust me, you're gonna appreciate it. Just let me get it… done!"

The belt relinquished its hold, allowing her to pull the tab free and expose his pants button. That took a bit more finagling, especially since William was still squirming in earnest. But she was able to pop that too and pull the tiny tab on the zipper down to expose his underwear. That was easy enough to slip into, but as her fingers brushed velvet skin William started thrusting harder, primal brain confused.

"Hold on, hold on," Tatiana grunted as she was jostled about, biting her lip as she grabbed a hold of his member and pulled him free. William was clearly confused, still humping her hand, lost in the haze that had taken over. It was all her now, and she struggled the last bit, guiding him up and towards the right target.

The head of his penis jabbed against her clit, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure and cause William to suddenly switch modes to a much more gentle exploration.

Tatiana felt him miss several times, often jabbing into the back of her thigh or sliding along the cleft of her ass. And then he hit the jackpot.

Like he belonged there, William slid into her with ease, bottoming out without a hitch. Tatiana herself could only let out a choked moan in surprise, while her new lover trembled behind her.

Together, they stayed still for several moments. It was such a new feeling. Such a _right_ feeling, that neither wanted to move right away. But lust won out on the spiritual argument, and Tatiana bowed her head and pushed back into him, initiated the dance.

William pounded into her, the obscene slap of skin on skin echoing through the apartment. Sound still failed to escape her throat until his pounding struck her deep, bumping against her cervix in a brutal mix of pain and pleasure. She curled her toes and cried out, practically sobbing as her body was forced open to accept him.

It didn't help that he was huge. He was girthy as well as long. A perfect tool for the job. 

She was so glad she had asked him out.

Meanwhile, William was lost in it all. Drunk on her scent and simple desire to let him mount her, he'd fallen deep and hard into the primal role of stud. She had successfully triggered the beast, and while not fully out or in control, it was still reigning supreme currently.

 **Goodgoodgood,** it chanted in his head. **Breed her. Mark her.**

William groaned, gripped her hips impossibly harder. She was a good girl, a good bitch. She was soft and pliant under him, just perfect in every way.

The beast fed him images of her and him snuggled up together in his bed, sharing tender touches and kisses. 

Her belly swollen with his seed.

The last thought was recycled, over and over again, until the coil snapped, his hips slamming against her for the final time as he emptied his balls deep into her.

She squealed under him, squirming only slightly before moaning and going pliant in his arms. William held her tightly to him until the urge to do so began to wane, his beast receding from the forefront of his mind. 

Released from the prison of his primal mindset, William was able to fully appreciate the person in his arms. She was breathing heavy, moaning softly, and he only realized it was because he was still moving against her.

"D...Did I hurt you?" William rasped, playing back what had happened. He hadn't thought he had been rough, but she was much smaller, and much more fragile than him. He could easily injure her and not realize it.

Tatiana chuckled, slowly pulling herself up to sit back on his lap, lean against his chest for support.

"So," she said, breasts heaving as she sucked in air. "When were you going to mention that you were a supernatural?"


	4. Vanilla Sweet Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liquor and an audience...

_"When were you going to tell me you were a supernatural?"_

The question seemed a bit out of the blue. Then again, a lot of things did right then to William. Last thing he could really clearly remember was that she had come over.

Oh, and the sex.

His cock seemed to agree with him, jerking inside her and causing the woman in his lap to keen in earnest, walls fluttering around him.

"Supernatural?" He asked her dumbly, rocking his hips into her some more to prolong the feeling of bliss they were sharing.

"Mhm," Tatiana answered. "You know, your knot?" Her hand dipped between them, fingers leaving butterfly kisses over her stretched hole, the rock hard form of his knot felt just under the thin skin.

Oh, William thought. He blushed.

"I-Im sorry," he whispered, feeling embarrassed. "I should have warned you. We were moving so fast-"

"Hey now. I didn't say it was a bad thing," she countered, her other hand coming up to cup his jaw, tell him it was okay. "If anything, it makes you an even better match for me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Always have liked supernatural's more. Something about you guys… just makes you all so exotic." Her nails trailed along his jawline, traced his lips. "But you're the best of them all."

William swallowed hard, jerked his hips at her praise. She moaned.

"So, what are you?" She asked, grinding down on his lap. "You don't look like a Were. Half maybe?"

William shook his head, his own hands rubbing her waist in between squeezes of her love handles. "Angel. Well, Fallen, actually."

He didn't talk about his status often. It was a painful reminder of days gone and an old version of himself that would never come to light again. It was also a reminder of how naive he had been, how gullible and innocent he had allowed himself to be despite overwhelming evidence of something different. In short, it was not pleasant, and he would rather avoid it.

Tatiana had grown quiet, seeming to sense his reluctance to elaborate. She kept moving on his lap, rolling her hips slowly.

"I heard that they weren't allowed to clip wings anymore," she said, gentle. "But I understand. We dont have to talk about it. I just wanted to know was all."

William nodded, appreciative of her ability to sense he was uncomfortable, and allowed himself to focus back on her and what she was doing. 

"Have you been with an Angel before?"

"No, can't say I have. I've been with Weres, an elf. Humans. You're my first."

The fallen in question shifted under her, moved his hands to cup her breasts. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked her, delighting in how her pulse jumped a bit at his words.

She nodded.

"Yes."

The couple sat there for a while longer, gently rocking and caressing, until William felt himself start to deflate. His knot shrunk small enough to be pulled free, and when they separated he was treated to the lewd display of his thick cum dripping out from between her folds. 

It was quite honestly the hottest sight he had ever seen, and he was loathe to tear his eyes away from the picture even if his life depended on it.

His guest noticed.

"Like your work?" She teased, only mildly. She tried to look at herself from her bent over position. "I like it too."

Oh, this woman would be the death of him.

She winked at him as he carefully put himself back into his trousers before standing and going to the bathroom. There, he retrieved a towel and a wet washcloth and brought it back to her. Tatiana accepted both for a quick clean up before she pulled her dress off the floor.

William was actually sad to see it again. 

He must've had his expressions out on his sleeve because Tatiana stopped and looked at him, then put the dress down.

"Actually, why dirty it?" She shrugged. "Let's have dinner naked."

The angel wondered if his brain might implode by the end of the visit. She was just everything he had ever imagined and more.

"O-okay," William murmured, following her back to his kitchen to finish preparing the meal.

XxX

After dinner, it was safe to say that the dynamic between William and Tatiana had shifted drastically. There was no more beating sround the bush because, well, the bush didn't exist anymore. They both settled into a routine, laid themselves literally bare to one another and developed a bond that neither could really remember ever sharing before.

Was it a soulmate bond? No, neither would go as far as to say that, but the casual nature of their impromptu relationship felt good and easy.

Tatiana visited often. They would do an activity together some times, see a movie or go to dinner, if she didnt grace his bed soon after she passed the threshold. And while it was a lot of sex, neither felt like it was just a friends with benefits situation. There was a connection that was being shared, but it just didnt have a name.

A soft sigh escaped William as he rested his head on her lap, her plush thighs a comfortable pillow. A dainty hand was stroking his hair, stiletto nails intermittently grazing his scalp and sending tingles down his spine. 

They had become more bold with their lovemaking, testing the waters so to speak. It amazed William at how comfortable his companion was with it all, sliding into her position as easily as a river joining the ocean. There was no hesitance, no _questioning_.

It was as though they had already known each other, in a past life, and the roles they had to play.

"William," she cooed, voice sweet like honey. He immediately lifted his head in obedience.

"Yes," he started, insides turning hot under the smoldering gaze his own eyes had come up to see. 

" **Mistress**?"

William was not ashamed to admit that, compared to other men, he was not of the average majority when it came to preferences of position in a relationship. Yes, he looked all the part of a confident man who knew what he wanted and could no doubt put any woman over his shoulder caveman style and carry her kicking and screaming to his lair, but that was not his natural inclination.

No, William was a submissive character. At least with his partners anyway. Pleasing them was priority, and he was more than happy to sit on the bottom of the totem pole and do as told. 

And while he could accomplish this many ways, he preferred the act of roleplay.

He wasn't sure why, but immersing himself into the full role of the able butler was where he was most comfortable, no real reason to think besides how to please his mistress or master. What they wanted was his goal, and once he had fulfilled that it was eagerly awaiting the next command to spill from their lips.

Cook for them? Of course.

Clean the house? If that's what they wished.

Get down on his knees and beg for their attention? 

He would not hesitate.

He mused that, maybe if he ever got bored of being a social worker, he could go on the become a butler. Surely he would be good at it, if he chose to do so of his own free will during his own free time.

Tatiana brushed her nails across his scalp again, his eyes fluttering shut in response. "Get me a drink, will you?" she asked, but not really. Though her order was phrased as a question, there was no room for argument.

She wanted, she got it.

"Of course," he breathed, pulling himself from her grasp to go to the kitchen and prepare her something to sip on.

As he sputtered away in his kitchen, making her a drink that was sure to impress, Tatiana pondered over just how lucky she was.

William was a catch, in more ways than one. Sure, he was hot, bothered was more to it than just that. 

She felt easy around him, which was a lot. Most of the time she was worrying over playing the right part around people, feeling out the waters and making sure she didn't make too many waves. Her job demanded as such. She had to read and room and say the right thing, otherwise it was capoot and the newspapers had a headline to feature.

But William did not ask for all that. He wasn't high matinence. He just wanted to spend time with her, and, most of the time, just be inside her.

She wasn't complaining. The sex was fantastic, and the roleplay…

Well, she would have never pegged herself as someone who liked it, but getting to be William's mistress was certainly her favorite position.

She smiled as he returned, offering the glass to her on a silver serving platter. She hummed her approval, dainty fingers wrapping around the stem of a champagne flute garnished with a lemon zest.

"A French Seventy-Five for the lady," William silky voice informed her, the corners of her mouth turning up in pleasure as she sipped.

"It's delicious," Tatiana said after a moment, the refreshing taste lingering on her palette. She stood, his silk robe that she had borrowed that was much too long for her tiny frame billowed about her in a show of dramatics as she stepped towards the balcony doors. She beckoned him to follow her with a finger over her shoulder.

William need not be asked twice. Like a loyal dog he was following her, opening the french doors that lead to his eighth floor balcony and allowing her passage. She hummed, looked at a chair just to her right. He instantly approached it, tapping into some of his residual angel magic and snapped his fingers. Instantly the cushion was fresh, plumped, ready for her to sit on.

She offered her free hand to him, William taking it and holding it as she perched herself in the new seat.

He went to let her hand go, to prepare for whatever request she had next, when her grip tightened only fractionally and caught his attention. 

His eyes met hers, seeing the mischief dancing within the chocolate depths…

"Kiss it," she demanded, crossing her legs, the very picture of royalty.

William resisted the urge to let his eyes roll into the back of his head in pleasure, his lips pressing to the soft skin on the back of her hand. He inhaled, an impulse, and smelled the faint scent of her lotion that lingered from an earlier application.

Tatiana chuckled. "Good boy," she said, letting him have his moment, before she pulled away, patted her thigh instead.

"Sit."

William fell to his knees without a second thought, resting his head against the pillow that was her thigh. She went back to carding her fingers through his hair, sipping her drink as they watched the city from their perch.

Up here, it was like they were the only ones that mattered. Yes, the city bustled below them, a constant reminder that they were very much not alone, but it was nice to pretend. Wrapped up in one another, it was easy to let the fantasy take over, and she spent some time thinking about what it would be like if she did own a mansion, and dear William was her faithful, ever _devoted_ servant…

William growled, disturbing her current thoughts. She looked down, wondering whatever ever could be the matter, and was met with the vision of her Fallen looking utterly debauched and ready to **devour** her.

"Did I upset you?" She asked, though she knew what that look meant. 

Her body had already let him know what was going on, and he was ready to act on it.

Tatiana glanced over noting that the building across from them was not as tall as William's. Still, there was more than a slight chance they might be seen. And, if possible, that thrill is what turned her on even more, William's low rumble growing in intensity and volume in response to her heightened arousal.

"Well," she breathed, looking back down at him, increasing her legs in invitation. "I would be cruel to keep you wanting, I suppose…"

The angel lurched at her, pulling her out of the lounger and straight into his lap. She was naked, hence why she had stolen his robe, and her sensitive flesh could feel just fine through the thin pajama pants he had chosen to wear after their first round.

She ground her hips against the ever hardening bulge, her drink still in her hand when, suddenly, the flimsy fabric that separated them vanished, the echoing snap of William's fingers near her ear her only clue to what had happened.

"Magic, huh?" She asked, panting hard into his ear, lining herself up...

He only offered a hum in reply, pushing her down to bury himself balls deep.

…

…

No matter how many times it happened, it still felt like the first.

Tatiana felt like she could barely breathe, the stretch of her walls bearing on too painful. She was still sensitive from earlier, still recovering, but the burn ebbed way to pure pleasure as he shifted underneath her.

William grabbed her thighs, held her up like she weighed nothing while his hips did all the work, pounding into her from below. She responded by throwing her head back, her one arm stretched out, hand gripping his shoulder for dear life while the other held her drink, determined not to spill it.

The Fallen eyed her drink, increasing the brutality of his thrusts to, maybe, jostle it out of her grasp. She, however, proved to be agile even when her cervix was being pounded into oblivion, and the drink never swayed too much to dribble over.

He made it his mission to change that.

When force didn't do it, he put her on her back, still holding her hips up off the ground. Still, she kept her drink steady, keening all the while, nails leaving angry red welts on his pale skin before healing over just as quickly.

He moved her to the chair, brought her knees to her chest, folded her in half and slammed his hips into her. She just moaned, cried, begged him to keep going, the damned champagne flute taunting him with every thrust.

"More, more!" She pleaded, sobbing under him, her walls sopping wet but near raw at the same time. It hurt so good. So, so good.

William growled, nipped at her collar bone, an exposed breast, before carrying her to the balcony edge. He detached himself from her just long enough to bend her over the glass railing, sinking back into her once she was in position. Her hands dangled over the edge, her face perpendicular with the street below.

She could see everyone as they went about their lives, oblivious to what was going on above them…

William held her hips fast and resumed his furious pace, Tatiana letting out a silent scream of approval before she began to moan in earnest.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh god," she wailed, jerking with every thrust, her breasts pressed into the cool metal that framed the glass. Her wrist, trapped against something solid, could not counteract the force brutally having it's way with her, and she watched with wanton fascination as her drink sloshed over the edges of the flute, cascading down to plop into the head of some unlucky passerby. 

Mouth agape, lungs burning from her panting, she watched as the person on the street kept going, lifting her eyes instead to a window just a floor below them across the street.

Someone was watching, the curtain parted. It was a man, she figured out soon enough, if the movement of his arm was any indication. He gave a wave and she, shaving been fucked into a literal daze, gave a half hearted wave back.

Oh, but William did not like that.

A sharp growl was heard behind her, a punishing slap delivered to her behind for her fraternizing. She yelped, then moaned as William forced her head to the side to kiss him. Their tongues danced for a moment, the kiss breaking when she needed air. A string of spit connected them, though neither hardly noticed. Tatiana was out of it, dancing on the thin line of orgasm and _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_ while William glared daggers at the stranger from across the way.

Though the thrill of being seen sent shivers down his spine it also made him see red. No one could look at her in her moment of rapture, his hind brain reasoned. This was for him alone, no one else. If anyone lay eye on her, he would tear them out of the offenders skull and make them into jewellery for his beloved to wear.

Yes, his hind brain was a feral thing, the type of logic the beast liked to use. Only the beast wasn't telling him anything. He was thinking it all on his own.

William growled, felt the urge to hide her from prying eyes but it was too late. She was already cumming hard, walls squeezing him like a vice and forcing him over the edge too. His hips stuttered, his growl staccato. He ground against her until the coil in his belly finally loosened into a steady, pleased thrum instead of a wild vibration.

They slumped, tired, against the railing. Tatiana chuckled, her drink having long since given up the fight, her flute now empty as she had forgotten to hold it upright while she came.

"Didn't realize you were into voyeur," she teased halfheartedly. 

William puffed. "I could say the same," he said, looking back to where he had last seen their audience. He was still there, hand against the glass, arm furiously pumping. William curled his lip and decided that was enough.

There would be no more show from this balcony.

In a show of strength and dexterity, William once again lifted Tatiana, her body still facing forwards and hands under her butt. He carried her inside, towards his bedroom, and carefully deposited them both onto the mattress to wait out his knot. 

Tatiana sighed, nuzzling the silk sheets. 

"Is it just me," she began, rubbing her thighs together, "or is your knot bigger than the last few times?"

William kissed her shoulder, pulled her hips so they were flush together. "Is bigger a bad thing?" He asked.

Tatiana shook her head, smirking. "No, it's not. Just curious is all. I am pretty sensitive right now, so I could just be feeling things." William nuzzled her neck.

Companionable silence stretched over them like a blanket, Tatiana's breathing evening out into long, quiet snores. William felt his lips turn up at the corners, his arm tightening around her waist and holding her close.

 **This is nice,** the beast purred quiet. William nodded his head in agreement, his own eyes starting to droop. 

She made him feel safe, complete. The phantom pains didn't bother him when she was around.

**This is nice…**


	5. Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

For a while things went great.

William could not begin to describe how the two months with Tatiana had gone. It was like he had been living in a dream- a very realistic, _sex fueled_ dream, mind you, but a dream none the less. 

They had done so much together, experienced so many things. Honestly, William couldn’t recount a time where he had accomplished so much with a partner and felt the way he had in such a short span of time.

But, like every good dream, it came to an end.

He wasn’t even sure how it had ended. One day they had been talking about a possible vacation somewhere warm where the flow of drinks was constant and the next he couldn't get a hold of her.

She had ghosted him. **Was** ghosting him. 

When he called her, her phone went straight to voicemail. Email would bounce back with a generic “away from the office” message. Even the coffee shop said they hadn’t seen her, and William just couldn’t understand _why_.

Had he done something wrong? When he looked back on their interactions, he couldn’t remember a time where she had told him no, or said she was uncomfortable. As far as he was aware they had been perfect, perfect enough to spend almost every free hour together and plan a vacation.

So why had she just disappeared?

The first few days William tried to not think about it. Perhaps she just had a work thing and that was why she wasn’t answering. But the days turned to weeks. And weeks turned into a few months.

He was crushed.

Sure, William had been dumped before. And he had dumped people. But none of his relationships had ended on such a mysterious note. Usually it was a mutual splitting of ways, a realization that the pairing wasn’t a compatible match for anything long term. Never before had a partner just up and left him with no explanation.

And it wasn’t as though he was sour over the break up. He was an adult, centuries old to be precise. He was well aware that things just couldn’t work sometimes and everyone was entitled to leave whenever they so wished if they wanted. 

It just bothered him that he didn’t know why. Why had she left him, and what had he done that was so bad as to convince her to just disappear?

By the few months mark, he was convinced he would never know.

In the meantime, he still visited the cafe. Only now instead of it being the place where he snuck peeks at the girl he hoped to get to know, it was more or less just a reminder of what he had and somehow let slip through his fingers.

Marissa noticed his melancholy and tried to help, but the fallen just wasn’t in the mood. The barista couldn’t bring her back, and even if she could what good would it do? 

William finished packing his things after a late afternoon of work. He found that his time at the coffee shop, though not as joyous as it used to be, had lengthened considerably. He spent at least two or three hours a day there now, doing work that could've been done at home or the office. His beast said it was because it reminded them of the good times, and he supposed that had merit.

He shouldered his laptop bag, pushing in his chair as he did so. The door chime jingled as he gathered his coffee, William paying no mind to it as he walked to the garbage can and threw it in the recycling section. He probably would've walked right out if he didn’t hear a familiar voice speak to the night shift barista behind the counter.

“Hey. Can I get an iced hibiscus tea? Please?”

Triggered, William snapped his head around, looking for the voice that so haunted his memories and dreams. There was no mistaking who it belonged to, and as his gaze landed on the order counter, he held his breath.

It was her. Definitely her.

She was faced away from him, like so many other times that they had met in the past. She was wearing something less fancy this time though, more dressed down, if the sweat pants and oversized hoodie meant anything. She still looked good though, but his brain only focused on that for a second.

It was more interested in what she was doing there and furthermore why she had suddenly decided to show up.

He debated going over, calling her name. Getting her attention. On one hand, his beast told him to do it, screamed at him to go and demand an answer, and then beg for forgiveness and grovel till she forgave his past transgressions. His more logical side told him to just let it be. Her lack of contact was message enough. She didn’t want to talk, otherwise she would have reached out long ago.

But another part of him nagged that something was off. That she wouldnt have just disappeared unless it was for a reason, a really good reason.

So, he took the chance, and walked over.

“Darling?” he called, not sure what would happen but aware that it was too late to back out now.

XxX

Things had been great.

Until they weren’t.

Tatiana prided herself on maintaining complete accuracy of her reproductive functions. She knew when her last period was, down to the day her cramps started to the day everything finally came to a standstill. She knew when she was most fertile, and when she was the safest, although she always preferred to linger on the edge of caution.

And so, you could imagine her complete and utter mortification when her period did not appear on its scheduled day, or the backup day after. And the horror only increased when her anxiety forced her to go to the nearest drugstore and purchase a two pack of pregnancy tests and said tests yielded results she had not ever wished to see.

Pregnant. She was pregnant.

While a guilty fan of breeding kinks and the like, she did not ever wish to actually get knocked up. A fantasy was just that- a fantasy. She did not have to actually go through the trauma of carrying a child and then birthing it, or then care for it until it maybe just became stable enough to live on its own. She did not have to deal with having her body ruined, her vagina fucked six ways to sunday, or grey prematurely from a lack of sleep and other side effects of having a child.

Pregnancy was scary when not behind the sneeze glass of a fantasy. 

In fact, it was downright terrifying.

When she had found out, her world had collapsed. Sure, she had always thought about what she would do if she ever found herself in the very situation she was in now, but those had all been under the idea that it would **never** happen. Now, however, they were just as scary and embarrassing as the test she had held in her trembling fingers in her bathroom.

Pregnant.

She didn’t know what to do. Her first instinct had been to pick up the phone, to call _William_. And she almost had until her brain connected the dots.

He was the father.

There was no question.

And, for some reason, that made her stomach churn. Her heart race.

She liked William, a lot. So much that she wouldn’t have minded at all if their dating turned into something more serious and long term. But she had only known him for two months. That wasn’t at all long enough to have a baby, and would unfortunately make her look like someone desperate for attachment. Or so she thought.

He would surely be disgusted. And she couldn’t blame him, she was too. But she didn’t want to face him, to hear him say mean things about her. She didn’t want to ruin the perfect thing they had going on.

But, she decided, she couldn’t see him.

It was a dramatic choice, she would agree. She had three days to think about it and a doctor’s visit to solidify the deal before she decided she was going to just ties. It pained her tremendously, but there just wasn't any other way. If she saw him, she knew the truth would come out. And she couldn’t handle that. Not right now. Not when there was so much to think about, to get a handle on.

She blocked him on everything, knowing full well that he would try to reach her on everything. She imagined his texts and messages would be worried, wondering where she was.

But she couldn’t tell him.

After, she spent days agonizing over her next choices. Abrotion was the logical route, but adoption sprang up. Even settling down and single moming it popped into her brain. By the end of it, she was confused and even more scared than before and no plan of action to make it any easier to choose.

So she played it by ear.

Days turned to weeks. Weeks to months.

She flip-floped between options, sure some days that she would get an abortion and others positive that she could do it, that she could raise a child on her own.

In reality, she just didn’t want to make a choice.

Tatiana kept telling herself there were always options. After the window for abortion closed, she told herself adoption. Her waistline grew, her moods changed. Some days she hated herself, other days she was sobbing because, wow, she was pregnant, and it felt _good_. Some days she was in a fog, barely cognizant of what was going on.

That day, however, she was feeling lonely. She’d been feeling that a lot lately, craving attention and companionship. She’d joined some mother to be classes, just to get out of the house, to test the waters and see if her baby would be kept or not. They weren’t enough though. A class of strangers could only fill the void so far, and her mind craved the close connection of an intimate partner.

Like the one she had left in the dark.

You could say it was impulse that made her drive to the coffee shop at a quarter to seven, to walk in and ask for a tea because she couldn’t drink caffeine. The warm atmosphere of the little shop made her feel more at ease, and reminded her of simpler times.

She ordered her drink, paid. She was putting her card back in her purse when someone called her- well, not her name, but a name none the less. 

She knew that voice. All to well.

She froze.

XxX

William watched as Tatiana stiffened up like a corpse, apparently so shocked to hear him she couldn’t move. Instantly, he felt bad, as though he should leave. He didn’t though, unable to leave because she was rght there and his hind brain was screaming that something was **wrong**.

“A...Are you okay?” he asked, gentle. She didn’t answer right away. He stepped closer. “Darling?”

It felt like ages before she seemed to thaw, before she slowly turned to face him. Her scent smelt sour, full of fear. Oh no. What had he done? She was scared, scared of him. His mind raced for answers, trying to remember if he had abused her, mistreated her in any way…

That whole train of thought came to a screeching halt, however, when she finally exposed her belly.

William was no fool. Instantly he honed in on her distended navel hidden under a simple tee shirt, felt his beast rumble in anger at the sight. It wasn’t because she was pregnant, however. Its was because he was sure it wasn’t him to have been the one that caused it.

 **You upset her,** the creature snarled, seething. **You made her run off to someone else. Now look at what you’ve done. Someone else’s seed grows in her womb. Pathetic!**

 _I don’t know what I did_ , William thought back, mind caught in a haze of anger and self loathing. _What did I do? I don’t remember…_

He must’ve been staring, for she brought an arm up to shield herself from his sight, and he flinched in reaction, backing away. _Sorry, sorry_

“It’s been a while,” she said, nervous. 

William begged his brain to say something non threatening in return. Instead, his beast took over, snapping, “ **Whose is it?** ”

Tatiana’s eyes went wide and William instantly wished to disappear into the floor. He dropped his bag with a muffled _thud _, extended his arms in a gesture of peace. “I-I am so sorry,” he begged, _pleaded_. “That- that wasn’t me. My other half, the one inside-” He was rambling, and she looked shaken, ready to flee. __

____

____

Oh, how stupid of him. 

“I’m so sorry, Darling,” he blurted, trying to show her he hent no harm. Palms up, eyes pleading. “I was so worried about you. You just disappeared, and my beast- he’s-”

Tatiana interjected, hesitant. “Your beast?” she asked, and William nodded. 

“Yes. Yes! It’s an angel thing. Another being. It lives inside our mind, until we let it out. Like a second skin?” Oh boy, this was much harder to explain than he originally thought. Tatiana didn’t look impressed. He shook his head. “I promise I'm not mad. I just.. I’m so glad youre okay…”

Tatiana continued to hide herself, one hand on her belly, the other on the counter behind her for support. She eyed him, wary now. He didn’t blame her. His beast had chosen a terrible time to make an appearance.

“So… you have, like, a whole Venom thing going on?” she asked after a moment, apparently not frightened off enough to leave him standing there. William nodded rapidly. 

“Yes,” was all he said. It seemed to satisfy her. She relaxed, just a bit. William hesitantly came closer.

“Is… Is this why you left?” he asked, ignoring the urge that rose in him to sniff her, figure out exactly who had staked their claim on his woman. She wasn’t his. These weren’t the dark ages.

Tatiana looked away from him, to the bay windows that made up the front of the coffee shop. She gestured towards the table in the corner. “Maybe we should talk,” she said, though she didn’t seem too enthusiastic. William could only gather that she was upset, her mood bleeding through, his magic picking up on it. He nodded again, picked up his bag. They walked to the table and sat down.

The booth in the corner was quiet, dimly lit. William noted how Tatiana sat across from him, careful in her movements. She was big, big enough to warrant being careful of how she slid into the booth, of how she had to push the table towards him more to make room for her gravid belly. And William, despite telling himself not too, found it increasingly hard to not _stare_ at her. 

She was still beautiful, if not moreso now that she was all swollen with a baby.

 **Not yours,** the beast reminded, still angry at their slip up.

Tatiana looked out the window for a time. William assumed she was thinking. He didn’t rush her, waiting patiently for whenever she decided to start talking. It took some time, but eventually she spoke.

“I guess this is a shitty way to find out, huh?”

William shook his head. “I am just glad that you are okay,” he said, ernest. A stretch of silence. He cleared his throat. “M...May I ask whose it is?”

Tatiana let her gaze slide over to him, and William saw something like pain flash in her eyes. A sore topic, apparently. He mentally smacked himself.

“I’m sorry. It’s not my business.”

She was quiet again, still looking out the window. William saw her hand clench and unclench.

“It’s okay,” she said, so soft he strained to hear her. She looked down at the table, put her hands in her lap. “You deserve to know.”

“Know what?” the fallen asked, leaning closer, sensing something was about to happen. He didn’t know what, but her emotions were whirlwind, attacking his acute sense of empathy over and over and over again.

She drew a deep breath. Licked her lips. “It’s… yours.”


	6. Chamomile Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unleash the beast...

"Mine?" William inquired, shock and awe coloring his words. Tatiana flinched in response, turning her head from him. A scowl painted her lips.

"I know I should have kept it to myself," he heard her mutter, and he found himself reaching across the table in a silent question for her hand.

"No, no! You misunderstood me," he said.

"Did I?" A frosty glare. "You sound super pleased."

William nodded furiously, hand still outstretched. "I am," he confirmed. She tilted her head, like she didn't believe him, and he continued. "As strange as it may sound I have… _dabbled_ in the idea of having a child with you." 

"Dabbled?"

William felt his cheeks color, his face grow hot. "Perhaps a bit more."

Try all the time.

William would never admit it, but his thoughts had a very hard time staying sensible when she was around her. Despite all his education and manners, one look at her and his inner soundtrack was reduced to primal comments about just how good she would look naked or how she deserved a life centered around being barefoot and in the kitchen. Not that he was sexist or anything, but he had always sort of envisioned his happily ever after as bound to someone who liked to play house just as much as him and didn't have a problem with constantly being pregnant.

And oh… she looked good pregnant. William thought he honestly preferred her this way to how he had first met her (though she had looked fantastic then too). Pregnant her just checked all the boxes, and made him want to do nothing but provide her with everything and cuddle her. It definitely made his beast happy, who's entire existence was really just centered around finding a partner for them. And she was perfect. Soft, vulnerable, but still a wildcat at heart.

He couldn't picture anyone else by his side… if she chose him.

Tatiana, meanwhile, didn't say anything. She looked at his hand, laid out on the table in an invitation for physical touch, but she restrained from accepting.

"...Why?" She found herself eventually asking, voice so soft to even her own ears.

The question befuddled even her. Though William admitted to being okay with it, she still didn't understand his reasoning. They barely knew each other, and even though they both shared a closeness that was indescribable, she still didn't think it was enough to warrant him being okay with it.

Why wasn't he mad? Why wasn't he demanding proof of parentage, commanding that she get rid of it? 

No, instead he was sitting there, still angelic despite a lack of wings saying he wasn't.

It didn't make sense.

William, however, was not shaken by her hesitance. It was understandable that she would be. After all, every TV program and movie said the man was supposed to be furious and inconsolable. But that just was not the case.

This was, honestly, the best news he had had in a long time…

"Because I love you," he said, softly. She looked surprised and he nodded. "I...feel a certain way when I'm with you. It feels good. I do not worry about anything when you're there." A pause. "You even make the phantom pains go away."

"Y… you're serious?"

"Like the plague."

Another stretch of silence, but this time not as awkward, not as cold. They were making eye contact again, holding each others gaze with a soft tenderness that only lovers could share.

He had missed sher, and she him.

"This… this is a lot," Tatiana said, but her tone suggested she wasn't angry, wasn't hiding.

"I understand," William agreed. She finally put her hand in his, and he brushed his thumb over the back of her tiny appendage, rubbing small circles into the flesh. 

"I should have said something."

"You were scared."

"I still am."

William gave her hand a gentle squeeze, urged her gaze upwards to him once more. "You have that right. I won't take it from you." He lifted her hand, brought it to his lips in a kiss, like he did on the balcony all those months ago. "But you don't have to be scared alone. If… if that's okay with you?"

While he wanted to whoop and holler, crow his happiness to the world, she was still coming to grips with it. She still needed time to process, to think, and no matter how much he wanted to celebrate, now was not the time.

He was already devoted to her, perhaps more so than he should be. He wouldn’t jeopardize her comfort for his own.

Tatian, meanwhile, contemplated his offer. It felt good, knowing that there weren't any hard feelings, than they could still be easy with one another. Barring the outburst from his Venom like half, William was still as gentle as she remembered, and it soothed her anxiety, made her feel sleepy with the realization that she wasn’t shouldering this truth alone any more. 

She wanted to curl up into the booth and rest right then, but her mind reminded her that she still had to answer him.

Did she want him around? Yes. But what if he didn’t agree with her choice in the end? Then what?

“I have to be honest,” she said, watching him as he straightened up, leaned closer to show he was invested in their conversation. She would’ve smiled over it if the topic still wasn’t so serious. “I’m not sure that I’m going to keep it.”

If William was upset he didn’t show it. His face did soften some, but in a way that made her feel even more safe, like whatever she did wouldn’t matter in the long run.

“That is your choice,” William said, honest. “You can do whatever makes you most comfortable. I won’t hinder you in anyway. It’s your body, your decision.”

…

…

Gosh.

Why weren’t there more men like him out there?

Tatian felt her throat grow tight, her lip wobble a bit. William instantly looked panicked, opening his mouth to surely utter an _apology_. She stopped him before he could give her even more reason to cry, wiping the excess moisture that managed to escape her eyes from off her cheeks.

“I… thank you.”

William nodded, slowly, careful. “Of course.”

They sat there until the cafe closed, and after Tatiana asked him if he would like to come over. William didn’t hesitate, following her home. Like it was second nature, and it probably was with how much they had done this in the past, they made their way to her apartment. Up the elevator, opening her door.

The chemistry was still there, as evident when they turned to one another in the narrow hallway that held her front door. In the tight space, it was easy to hear the other breathe, to feel the heat coming off their skin as they shed their sweaters. William had leaned in closer as she stared up at him through dark lashes. 

There was an unspoken tension. Not uncomfortable or tense, but there. Her gaze flicked to his lips, only for a split second, but it was all the excuse they needed to just act on the urges that were chanting in their heads. As he dipped his head, hands on the wall beside hers, she lifted her chin, their lips meeting in display of passion, longing, _relief_. Her hands crept up his sides, skimmed along the fabric of his cashmere turtleneck, rested on his arm. In turn, he dropped one of them, then the other, bending slightly to lift her up, push her against the coat closet door. It rattled as her back made contact with it, but their kiss wasn’t broken. Desperate, like a man in the desert, they clung to one another, hands roaming, lips locked. Tongues met, slid along one another in a primal dance. Tatiana breathed hard against his skin, forcing down tiny moans. 

It had been so long, they thought. Too long. Being apart had affected them more than they would perhaps like to admit, but the separation felt like a bad dream as they stayed tangled up in each other’s embrace. They probably would have kissed until the sun came back up, but breathing was a natural human need, and the kiss broke as she pulled away to gasp for air. William hovered, their lips still close enough to touch if either of them moved but a millimeter in the other’s direction. Their breath mingled, hot and heavy, and it felt stifling in the tiny space. 

Too hot, too hot.

Tatiana stared at him, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. His pupils were blown, and she had no doubt that hers were too. She stared into forest green, light blue, until she thought she might lose herself in them. He did look lost however, and she found herself wondering how she got the courage to leave _this_. 

This perfect, indescribable thing. 

She lifted her hand, caressed his cheek. The angel purred, leaning into the petting like an affectionate house cat. He had that kind of glazed over look to him right then, the one she remembered from some of their most passionate nights. Sometimes he would blank, go non-verbal. At first it had frightened her, the woman not sure if she had fucked him into a stupor. But he was fine, and every time after that. She found she grew to like it, because it surely meant he was totally at ease. To this day she still didn't know what to call it besides his Headspace. They never had gotten around to talking about it.

“Let’s go lay down,” she said, softly. William continued to give her that spacey look, but proved to be not as deep as he had been other times. He slowly nodded after a few moments delay, and then, without putting her down, carried her to her room. 

He didn’t need to be guided. He knew the layout of her apartment just as well as he knew her body. Past the kitchen, a right at the living room. The door at the very end.

Her bedroom was dark, pitchblack with the assistance of light blocking curtains. It was also quiet, the soundproofing something to envy. William thanked it, for he didn’t want any part of the outside world creeping in and ruining the night for them. He just wanted to curl up as close to her as possible and listen to her heartbeat-

Heartbeats.

William carried her to her spacious king mattress, across padded carpet, and deposited her on her perfectly made bedding. She shifted, pulling the corner down, scooting under the covers. She patted the space next to her, and William lay down.

The bed was cozy, the kind that hugged you. It felt good, but not as good as being together again felt. William stared at her under hooded eyes, hers closed in quiet comfort. Between them, their hands that weren't trapped under them were clasped in an easy hold, William’s thumb once again rubbing against the soft skin on her wrist. She sighed, a content sound, and the fallen basked in it all, feeling all the tension he had been holding the last several months melt away.

_He had her back. It was all worked out. She had never been mad at him, he hadn’t chased her away…_

His thoughts translated into a boneless state of relaxation, William completely at ease. No worries, no pain. _God_ , there was no pain. No constant ache that flared up at the tiniest thought that he had hurt her somehow, ruined their beautiful relationship.

He started purring, not that he noticed. Tatiana did, and while at first it was a soothing quiet background noise, it grew in volume until she was stirred from her near sleep.

When she opened her eyes to look at him, question what was going on, she was met with the startling visage of a _creature_ of some sort.

It was familiar, but not. It looked to be part cat, part horse. Dog even, if the pointed ears were any hint. The face was long and heavy in bone structure, like a lion that had seen too many years and was battle hardened. Its neck was almost too big, thick with muscle, flowing into huge shoulders and giant forelimbs. It was shaggy, massive amounts of hair around its neck, feathering on its legs. The color was startling white against the dark backdrop of her room, like a ghost. She couldn’t see it clearly, but the eyes seemed to capture light from somewhere and gleamed at her in an almost menacing fashion, sending chills up and down her spine

She would have screamed if she suddenly didn’t feel the urge too.

Positive it was the _thing _perched on her bed that was causing the unnatural wave of calm, she sat up slowly, leaned back to put distance between them and also maybe see if she could figure out just what exactly it was. She tilted her head, still at a loss even though her eyes were adjusting, picking out subtle details. It turned out that it had multiple eyes, and multiple pupils. Six eyes, three on each side to be precise, one on top of the other, each eye with a larger and a smaller pupil glinting back at her. It also had teeth, long, sharp things that were hidden behind heavy, droopy dark jowls. She only noticed that last part because the beast smiled at her.__

__She still didn’t scream. Couldn’t._ _

__**Scared?** _ _

__Tatiana blinked. Was… was it talking?_ _

__“Uh…” she started, shaking her head in disbelief. “Yeah. Kinda.” She cleared her throat, felt her palms sweat. “Who are you, exactly?”_ _

__**I am Him.** _ _

__“Him?”_ _

__**Yes. The other one.** _ _

__Other one? Tatiana wracked her brain, trying to understand. Other, other, other…_ _

__Oh!_ _

__“You mean William?”_ _

__**Yes. That is not our real name, but that is what he calls himself here.** _ _

__“Real name?”_ _

__**Our Divine namesake. The one given, and the one that was taken when we fell from grace.** _ _

__“...Oh.”_ _

__**Indeed. But that does not matter. We came here to speak to you, without His filter.** _ _

__“I don’t know. The first time I heard you you snapped at me.”_ _

__**That was a mistake. We did not understand. We were… Hurt.** _ _

__Tatiana eyed the beast, not sure about the whole conversation. As he apologized, however, she felt like he might be genuine. Maybe it was just the hormones talking, but he looked like a kicked puppy when she brought up him yelling at her, as though it were the worst thing he could do._ _

__And she just couldn’t be mad when the beast had big ole puppy eyes begging for her forgiveness._ _

__“Yeah, well, it was a shit show. From all sides.” she rubbed the back of her head, feeling slightly guilty. “Sorry for disappearing.”_ _

__**It is a transgression we will not dwell on. Now that you are back, we are happy. Relieved.** _ _

__“That’s good to hear. I... I have to admit, I missed you guys more than I thought I would.”_ _

__**Your absence brought us much turmoil. We are very glad you have decided to allow us back in, that we can be a part of this process.** _ _

__“I’m just glad you want to be here. I was worried. Lonely…” Her gaze drifted to somewhere else in the room. “My mind went to a lot of dark spaces.”_ _

__The beast shifted on her bed, the frame creaking in protest to its immense weight. It was massive, now that she really noticed. It’s paws were as large as her head._ _

__**Angels are a pack oriented design. We crave closeness of only a select few. Those few are very dear to us.** A pause. Tatiana felt the bed dip, a heavy paw coming to rest just next to her thigh. Dangerous, long claws stood out against the white fur, black as night. The individual toes were long, anthro like and probably capable of grabbing things. She resisted the urge to touch him, even as it’s enormous head came right next to hers, staring at her with all it’s celestial glory._ _

__“Wh… who are your close ones? Other angels?” She asked, voice suddenly quiet now that they were so close together. She could see all the details now. Smell him. He smelled like ozone, like after the rain._ _

__**...You.** The beast fixed its gaze on her belly, invaded her personal space to sniff at her, the great breathe he exhaled rustling the sheets and her clothing. **And the pup you carry.**_ _

__" _Oh._ "_ _

__The beast puffed again, mouth opening only the tiniest bit, as though it were debating mouthing her. In the end, it must have decided that was too forwards, and instead dragged its huge, raspy tongue over her arm, barbs catching in the fabric of her sleeve. Tatiana decided it felt like sandpaper. Not uncomfortable, but would maybe become so if he did it too often. The beast seemed content with one affectionate gesture for the time being, standing up and using a massive paw to scoot her closer. She went willingly, mostly to avoid being scraped up by his talons, and found herself settling against his barrel like chest as he settled back down behind her._ _

__Despite his size, and the massive amount of hair decorating his frame, Tatiana discovered the beast was cool to the touch. The smell of ozone was almost overpowering as well, now that she was wrapped up in him. But the creature let out a hearty sigh and she knew she wouldn't be moving any time soon._ _

__**You are special to us,** he rumbled behind her, his voice making his chest vibrate against her back. **No one has made us this happy in all our years here.**_ _

__"That's quite a lot of pressure to put on a girl," Tatiana replied._ _

__**Not if it is already true.** _ _

__Well, he had her beat there._ _

__It was her turn to sigh now, relaxing into the beasts chest, his protective hold. He was still as she got comfortable, but she felt that he was watching her. And all the eyes he possessed ment he didn't miss a thing._ _

__**You are still wearing your outerwear.** _ _

__"I am."_ _

__**You should take it off.** _ _

__She giggled, relaxing against him even further, almost disappearing into his thick fur._ _

__"How about we just rest for now, and then maybe I'll think about getting naked for you. Hm?"_ _

__**Hn.** _ _


	7. Double Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put some whipped cream on it...

She woke the in the wee morning hours, noted that she was no longer cozied between two gigantic feline like limbs, but much more human like ones instead. William had changed again during the night, back to a form she more readily recognized. 

She pondered for a moment, in the quiet of her room. The beast had not been rude. Blunt, yes, but not rude. Not pushy. He was definitely different from the William she had come to know, but not bad.

The arm sound over her hip tightened, as though reading her thoughts. She spoke.

"He's not too bad, you know," she said, knowing William would hear her. "A little rough around the edges, but nothing a little polishing can't fix."

Her lover let out a puff of air behind her.

"If you believe such," he said, voice raspy with sleep.

Tatiana just smiled.

XxX

"You look happy, son," Mr. Sheamus said as William puttered around him.

Mr. Sheamus, as William referred to him, was an older client of his. With onset alzheimers, but a desire to be independent as long as possible, he was a breath of fresh air. Often William had clients that were too dependent on his services. And while he appreciated being needed, and making his job relevant, he did like to see the people he checked in one doing well on their own.

"Perceptive as ever, Mr. Sheamus," the Fallen replied, offering the older man a smile. He came over, having finished his checklist in the kitchen. "You look to be doing well yourself."

Mr. Sheamus shook his head, raised a shaky hand as if to bat away the distracting question William had put out there. "Who is the lucky girl? The one from last time?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Now, don't play dumb," Mr. Sheamus said, waggling a finger at him. "Is it the girl? The one that made you this happy before? Why, I've never seen you smile so much. I thought you might never stop." He chuckled, a breathy sound. "You were over the moon."

William found himself smiling again, softer this time. Well, it seemed even his clients could tell that she made him feel something special. 

"Yes, it is," he answered, watching as his client seemed quite pleased with himself for guessing correctly.

"I know, I know," Mr. Sheamus hummed like a wise sage. "Now, when are you getting married?"

"Mr. Sheamus!"

"Now, boy, you know I'm right. When you find a girl that special, you hang on tight and don't let go! She'll keep you happy forever, I promise you that."

William chuckled. Oh, yes, there was a reason Mr. Sheamus was one of his favorite clients. "There’s no wedding bells yet," he said, wistful. "But we are happy… and things are changing. For the better."

The older man raised a grey, bushy brow. 

"Did you knock her up?"

If possible, the fallen gawked wide enough to catch flies. "Mr. Sheamus," William said, humor lacing his words. "I'm beginning to think your diagnosis is all wrong. Perhaps it should be mind reading instead."

His client laughed and laughed, rocking back into his recliner. William let him have his fun though, not at all bothered. 

In reality, he wished more people knew, would share his happiness with him. But Tatiana was still on the edge of things, and he wouldn't push it. Not such a fragile subject.

William gathered his things, putting them back into his computer bag (said laptop had survived its fall to the floor in the coffee shop). He patted the man on a bony knee as he stood. 

"You have a good rest of your day, Mr. Sheamus. I'll be back on Wednesday, alright?"

Mr. Sheamus waved him off, feisty as ever. 

"Go back to your girl, boy. She needs you, and you need her!"

Yes, it was never a dull day with Mr. Sheamus.

XxX

Tatiana sighed as she waddled about her kitchen, feeling bloated as ever. 

It seemed that in the two weeks William and her had reconnected she'd ballooned even more. Tatiana wasn't even sure if that was possible, but it sure did feel like it. Her clothes felt tighter, her feet were constantly swollen. Even her fuckin pelvis hurt, as if a big ass rock were sitting in it.

Being pregnant sucked.

She stopped at the counter for a breather, putting both hands on the granite and bent over to hopefully relieve some of the tension sitting on her spine. She felt the coil loosen marginally just as she heard the front door open, footsteps drawing towards the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" William asked. 

There was worry laced in those words, and Tatiana had to remind herself that this was quite a position to be found in while so heavily pregnant. She lifted her head, looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just my back,” she said, rocking back onto her heels to stretch her spine further. Her joints popped in response and more of the tension dissipated..

Her statement did nothing to satiate his concern. "Do you need to sit down?" He asked instead, setting down grocery bags on the stove to free his hands and use them to guide her back into a standing position.

He was so gentle. His hands guided her away from the counter, touch feather light as though she might crumble if he jostled her too carelessly. And he could, she had no doubt. For a second she lost herself in her thoughts, captivated with the massive size difference between their appendages. She had never really taken it into account before, had never had the reason to, but now she was unable to deny the facts. Sometimes she even forgot that he wasn’t human, rosy tinted glasses hiding that detail.

She had to remind herself to bring her mind back to the present, tearing her gaze from the sight of their hands clasped together to find his face. The details there stole her attention again seeing his thin brows turned up in disquiet, his lips pursed just so. 

The fact that he was so attentive made her stomach do flops, her ears grow hot.

Even though it had only been two weeks, Tatiana found William's presence to be very comforting. He slept over almost every night now, and she was positive that if he didnt she wouldn't be able to sleep. He helped out with cleaning, cooking. He was always there with a pillow, or a hand if she needed it. 

But most importantly he was there to talk to. 

Their relationship had drifted quite a bit from what it had originally started out as. They hadn't had sex at all in the two weeks they had begun this whole new routine. Most of that was because she was tired, or busy with work, or in pain from carrying excess weight around. But part of it was contributed to the turmoil that was still going around in her head.

William made things easier, but they weren't married. Adoption was certainly looking to still be the viable option, and some days that option turned into a nightmare if she was left alone to her thoughts for too long.

Lately _guilt_ had become the culprit. Fear had apparently run its course, but shame was still kicking strong.

She felt guilty for wanting to adopt the child out, like she was throwing it away to the mercy of the foster system. She knew she wasn’t entirely wrong, but adoption was still a good thing. Many families were made whole through adoption. Why couldn't she contribute and make someone else's dream come true while keeping her own life?

It wasn’t that simple, however, and the guilt lingered, growing in its intensity little by little.

William was her comforter when her mind got to deep for even her. She relished his touch, his soothing voice that seemed to blur everything out. Sometimes the beast would visit her at night, when William was asleep. He, too, was a light in the dark, even if his words and tone were more clipped and brunt than his angelic counterpart.

Sometimes, she even found herself pondering the idea of something more permanent between them when all this was said and done...

"No, it's okay," she said, smiling at him, shaking her head. She pulled her hands from his loose grip, settled them on her lumbar to support her gravid belly. "I need to walk around more, actually."

William didn't look too sure about her suggestion. "Are you sure?" He asked, tone still gentle, appeasing, despite his disagreement. "You look like you might pop… I do not think you should be on your feet too long."

The Fallen was not a pushy person, not one to demand things of others. He preferred to keep his comments as suggestions, never outright. But his instincts had started to take root, despite his better judgement. Seeing his significant other so heavily pregnant and vulnerable had his nerves all wrecked. He found that, while she seemed much more content with his presence, he was a mess when he wasnt near her. Work had started to become a stressful endeavour where he watched the clock more than he did his clients. And when he was near her, the only peace he felt was when they were wrapped up in one another, watching tv or another activity where they were both awake. When she slept, he fought to stay awake, untrusting of the dark despite knowing her apartment was secure and safe. 

It was starting to make him more agitated, more short with others. Sparing her, his mood was sour, and he couldn't tell anyone why as to keep his darling's promise for secrecy.

She, however, was oblivious, as he did not dare turn tooth to her. He did start to hen her a bit, his baser part only wishing to see her curled up in their nest and comfortable, but she either didn't notice or didn't mind. He tried to keep it to a minimum but it was hard when she was so clearly in pain and really should just be resting and letting him do everything for her. But she was an independent woman, she didn’t need his coddling, no matter what his beast crowed.

Tatiana smiled again, waddled over to kiss him. It was only a small distraction, because her huge belly was pressed into his abdomen and drawing his attention there. His hands drifted down on impulse, positioning themselves on either side as they shared a moment.

"You worry too much," she chided, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Can’t help it," he replied, maybe only just a little turned on. She was close to him, body pressed against his. He breathed deep on impulse and scented the aroma of chai left on her skin from an earlier latte.

She chuckled, kissed him again, and then pulled away. "Fine. I'll sit down. Would that make you happy?" 

William must've nodded because she giggled again and rolled her eyes, making her way to the couch and perching in her spot next to the arm. He puttered around for only a few moments before joining her, sitting close as to let their bodies touch, her feet on his thigh

They must've watched tv for a bit, Tatiana having lost track of the time shortly after she had sat down. Her mind wasn’t clear lately, and she may have been showing that she was intensely in thought because William gently touched her foot to gain her attention.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She was doing it again. Thinking.

While he was aware and most definitely okay with her having her own thoughts and whatnot, the amount of times he had caught her spaced out, a glazed look in her eye as she stared off into some unknown direction, all while being tense, made him take note. 

What was she thinking about that had her this anxious? He hadn't known her long, but he knew she was a woman of confidence and charisma. She did not get shaken easily…

Yet, here she was, blinking doe eyes at him as she no doubt tried to think of a sentence to cover up her discomfort.

"Oh, I was just-"

_Don't lie to him…_ the voice in her head insisted.

Tatiana sighed, took a deep breath.

"I just…" She paused. "I've just been thinking, about this whole thing."

William nodded. He was listening.

"And… Well…" She bit her lip. "I know I already told you I wasn’t sure I would be keeping it… but is it normal to feel so guilty for- for wanting to keep my life the way it is? The way it **was**?" She turned to him with some effort, sitting upright. "I want to go back to how it was before this whole mess, before I found out and I had to start thinking about alternatives. I just want to be with you, and have hot sex and nice dates and-and…"

William touched her knee, turned so that he was facing her as well. She was breathing hard, near tears. 

"Do you feel like I am pressuring you?" He asked softly.

Tatiana shook her head vehemently. "No! I just… I feel so _bad_ , all the time. It’s suffocating. I know what I need to do, but it’s like some part of me wants to roll around in the negative aspect of what I want, telling me I don’t deserve to be happy because I did this-”

“You did not do anything,” William interjected, firm. 

Tatiana continued, shrugging off his words. “No. Maybe. I don’t know. I should’ve kept better track of my cycle.”

“You _did_. Accidents happen, this was not brought on by anything you did, Darling,” the fallen rebutted, scooting closer. His arms wrapped around her, pulled her into his lap and she readily let her face buried in his neck. He rubbed her back, small circles concentrated over the nubs of her spine. “You don’t have to punish yourself.”

Tatiana growled. No, she did not want to be told it was all okay. It wasn’t, damnit.

She pushed herself up using his chest for leverage, looking down at him from her new height. “Then why do I feel like shit?” She curled her lip, showed teeth. “If it’s not my fault, and just an accident, they why do my insides crawl when I think about it? Why do I feel like I might go crazy some days, because I can’t decide?” 

She banged a small fist against the back of the couch. “Why do I feel _guilty_?”

William did not flinch at her actions and some part of her was upset that he didn’t react to her show of frustration. She glared at him, anger making her chest heave over him, silently daring him to say something else that did not sate the urge to allow this feeling of doubt and anxiety eat her alive. William’s own gaze was just as intense, though discontent was not his motivation.

She was straddling him. He had only meant to comfort her, put her mind at ease, when she had scorned his attempts at redirecting her and instead turned on him. Her slamming her fist right next to his head, along with the rather primal image of her looming over him, breasts heaving with the exertion of the moment had all the blood in his body rushing southward. In that moment, the conversation was lost, because all he could think about was her.

But his beast was gnashing it teeth, both turned on but challenged at the same time. While it normally had no problem playing into the subservient role William preferred, her outright display of anger towards him made it ruffled. _Upset_. 

Did he want to hurt her? Of course not.

Did he want to show her where she belonged, which was under him, begging for sweet release and more pups in her belly?

Absolutely.

Tatiana watched William’s pupils dilate rapidly, then shrink to pinpricks on mismatched backgrounds. Suddenly, it was like there was another person in his body, even though his face had not changed at all. She pulled away slightly, panicked that she had pushed things too far and she needed to apologize, when the fallen spoke.

**Getting ballsy** , William-not-William hissed, canines protruding from under his lips and glinting in the soft light of the nearby tableside lamp.

Oh.

She’d woken the beast.

Tatiana swallowed, caught off guard but not ready to give up just yet. “And what of it?” she said, confident that she was not in any danger, but unable to stop the jump in her pulse as William’s eyes bored into hers. Like this, knowing who she was talking to…

It was exhilarating.

She accidently shifted in his lap, felt the rock hard budge between her legs _slide_ against her soaked panties. The beast purred, held her waist tight.

**I don’t like being challenged,** he rumbled, leaning forwards to nip at one of her breasts as punishment. She gasped, then growled back in response, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, licking a hot stripe from his collar to his jawline. The beast shifted under her, pushed his hips up but she held her snatch just out of grinding range, delighting in his frustration.

“Again, what are you going to do about it?” Tatiana breathed in his ear, the thrill of it all shooting all through her nerve endings, making her tingle from the inside out.

The beast, if he wanted to, could snap her like a toothpick. Knowing that he was just under the surface of her lover's skin, probably itching to come out, prompted her to be more bold and push her limits. Flirting with danger was new to her, and it may have been the extra hormones coming into play but she was not ashamed to say that maybe she _liked_ it.

She only had another growl as warning before the beast let the dam snap. In an instant their clothes were gone, miracled away somewhere, and his muscles were bunching under his skin as he lifted her like she weighed nothing to be deposited on the floor on all fours. His teeth found the back of her neck as he mounted her, biting, holding her still. She hissed, feeling flesh give under his pressure, but if possible, turning her on even more.

The beast wasn’t sugar sweet, gentle and willing to be led. He knew what he wanted, pulled her hips up and pushed her head down so that her chest was against the carpet. He didn’t tease her like William preferred, sheathing himself in one go, bottoming out while she could only whine loudly in response. Her walls gripped him like a vice, made his body tremble and his balls tense in preparation to shoot his load even though he had done nothing but just enter her. 

Jesus, they were out of practice.

Tatiana gasped on the floor, willing the discomfort of being stretched after a six and half month dry spell away. It bordered on too painful, but her lover wasn’t as patient as William was, and only waited for the clenching to subside by the slightest before he was hunching his back and pounding into her.

She swore she saw stars, vision dancing with purple splotches as he broke her back in, his teeth still latched onto the back of her neck. She left every harsh breath he exhaled, the slick slide of drool on her skin. Every powerful thrust nearly had her sobbing, choked off moans the only sound she could produce under his furious pace and rhythm. Her hand was fisted in the carpet as she stared blankly under the couch, the fibers the only thing keeping her anchored as she rapidly climbed the ladder to nirvana.

She had been fucked before, like really fucked, but _nothing_ in her previous experiences compared to what she was feeling right now. And it was made even more shocking because this was the same body, just a new person was in control.

Or, well, she guessed it was the same person. But while William was considerate, practiced, and smooth, the beast was all teeth, rough and primal. Like an animal, untamed and not open for options. He was going to put her in her place and she was going to shut up and take it.

Unhinging his jaw, the beast released his hold on her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. She was moaning so prettily for them, he mused, every thrust he made accented by a yip or whine. **You like this, don't you,** he purred between ragged pants, relishing how she squirmed, as if denying it would change how wet she was, how aroused she smelled. He chuckled darkly. 

**You should've never hid from us, hid the truth. You like being here, being under us. We keep you safe, happy, stuffed to the brim! Don't you dare deny it!** The beast snapped his teeth, drool dripping onto her cheek.

Tatiana moaned, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as her ears burned with shame and her stomach coiled tight with arousal. Oh, he was right. She _did_ like it. She liked it so much. But she couldn't admit it outloud, she just couldnt.

"Fuck off," she panted, pushing back into his thrusts in a silent demand for more. The creature snarled above her.

**Minx,** it ground out, a warning. His thrusts were less rapid now, more punishing in force than speed. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her skull. **Apologize.**

Tatiana moaned, shaking her head. He was really drilling her now, as if before had just been a warm up. She pondered in that second if she would have a bruised cervix after all this was said and done, but William's steady rumbling growl reminded her that she had yet to answer him. Not that she cared. She was feeling defiant right now, and she wasn't going to just give up the game. Especially when she was really getting what she wanted. Being alone had been torture when the hormones had kicked in. She couldn't count the times she had gotten off in her bed, in the bathroom, on her own damn couch…

Nah, if fucking with the beast got her more of _this_ , then she didnt want to stop. 

"I said," she ground out, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye "Fuck. Off."

She had the audacity to smile at him, even as the low, grumble in his chest turned to a ferocious bay. His hands released their bruising grip on her hips to instead roll her over. The air left her lungs in a harsh exhale at the man handling, but did not dull the pleasure that still raced along every fiber of her being. William bared his teeth at her, and she did the same, and it sent him into even more of a tizzy. Suddenly he was picking her up, practically dropping her onto his cock as he manipulated her on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he stood, causing her to squeak in surprise.

The beast chuckled. **Scared?**

Tatiana frowned, nipping at his ear. "You wish."

William nipped her back, striding over to the nearest wall and pushing her against it. He removed her hands from around his neck, held them above her head with one arm while the other hiked one of her legs further up his hip. Tatiana, at his mercy, gaped a little at the change in pressure the simple repositioning of her leg prompted.

**Any last words?**

"God, no," she replied, voice guttural.

The beast obliged. Apparently done with the niceties, he went to town, using gravity to his advantage. Pain blurred with the pleasure, Tatiana throwing her head back against the wall perhaps a little too hard, but neither she nor her lover cared. Seconds ticked by, the obscene slap of skin on skin nearly drowning out their voices. It felt like the room was one hundred degrees, sweat dripping down, beading on his chest and her forehead and she swore she had to be wetter than the ocean, that she had to be leaking all over him and the floor. 

She opened her eyes to take a gander, glancing down only to be rinsed that she couldn't see over her massive bump. On impulse, she looked upwards, towards his face, but was greeted with something that wasn't exactly what she had been expecting.

It looked like William's skin was glitching, stuck between two mediums. One millisecond it was fur, white fur she was sure, the next it was the same pale skin she was accustomed to seeing. His eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration, mouth open as he dragged in ragged breaths between thrusts so she was free to watch him. And watch him she did. It was like he was shifting, but not. She had never seen him shift, mind you, but she imagined it was something like when a Were changed. It was fascinating, and the spring in her belly coiled even tighter as she realized the rapid phasing of his form was brought on by the obvious peaks and valleys of his pleasure.

She was doing this. Not outright, but still playing a hand. William, her sweet angel, was literally battling the two sides of himself and all over her.

Tatiana didn't make it a habit to let her hubris take over too much of her life, but she couldnt help it when the evidence was so clearly in front of her. Arousal made her insides shiver, a new wave of lubricant gush forth and soak him and herself. Her breath hitched as she took what she saw and ran with it, biting her lip and riding the wave.

"So hot," she murmured, trying to spur him on further. She wanted to see what would happen when he finally reached the edge and fell off it. What side would claim victory and who's knot would she be hanging off.

William grunted in response, caging her against the wall as his hips lost their steady pace and turned to something more choppy. She squirmed, squeeze his lithe hips with her generous thighs, urging him on. "You're so good," she panted, aware her words had an impact on herself too. "Such a good boy."

The beast snarled, William's lip curling in concentration. She fixated on his fangs, aware they were only inches from her face as he doubled over in desperation for release. 

"I want you to cum in me," Tatiaa purred grinding, begging. "Please? It's my place, right? You own me, you know what's best for me."

She licked her lips as William strained, eyebrows turned up as he chased nirvana, hips rapidly thrusting, sloppy.

"I'm g **on** n **a**..."

Tatiana melted, forgetting her own pleasure even though she was right behind him, ready to take the leap. The shifting of his skin had gotten more prominent, his voice even flickering between the two models. So close…

"Do it," she prompted, arching towards him off the wall, reaching for his lips but too far away to make contact. "Cum in me. Fill me up again. _Put another pup in me_."

The last sentence was like a punch in the gut for William. He rammed into her for the last time, keening in her ear as he came. Tatiana too found herself wailing, twitching helplessly against the walls climax overtook her. He toes curled, the muscles in her leg spasming so hard she thought she might get a Charlie horse before it subsided to warm aftershocks. Inside, she could feel his pulse through his hefty knot, and William himself had slumped forwards to rest his forehead on her shoulder While he tried to steady his breathing.

A few minutes passed before she even attempted to move, lazily bringing her arm up to let her fingers card their way through his silky soft hair.

"You with me, buttercup?" She asked, gentle.

William shifted under her, bent one of his knees to rest it against the wall and support her weight a bit more comfortably before nodding. "Did he… Did he hurt you?" The fallen asked, not moving his head from her shoulder.

Tatiana shook her head, pressed her lips to his neck. "No," she said. "I should be asking you that, though. Did I push it too far? I didn't mean to make him come out, not intentionally."

William leaned further into her touch. "I do not like when he is in control, if that's what you're asking."

"I guess it is." She sighed, kissed him again. "I'm sorry. Really."

William did not answer. Tatiana wasnt sure if be had maybe fallen asleep standing up, but she felt the flutter of his eyelashes as he blinked and she knew he was still with her. She waited a moment or two more before gently urging him to look at her, cupping his face in her hands.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked, tilting her head as William's eyes avoided meeting hers. She stroked his cheek. "He's not as bad as you say he is. Sure, he's a little too honest, and apparently, a stickler for respect, but he's a part of you, right?"

She had tried to look up information on beasts, but the knowledge was either not out there or was and just carefully monitored. She had heard vague references to them in excerpts from biblical texts, and some scientific studies, but the findings had not even begun to scrape the surface of her curiosity. What even was a beast, and why did William appear to loathe it? She didn't understand how it worked, or why he felt that way, but she did want to.

Bottom line, while the beast was different, she didn't want her relationship with him to affect her relationship with William, which, if asked, she would say was her utmost concern. She didn't think anything that threatened their connection was worth it… but she had to know why.

"William?" She prompted, gentle. "Can you talk to me, sweetheart?"

William, meanwhile, was fighting himself again. It was obvious she had not meant to stir that other side of him, and he was not mad at her for taking the opportunity presented, but he was upset at himself.

He had worked for what seemed to be forever to cage the beast and keep it carefully concealed, only its occasional mantras to remind him that it existed. It was a wild and self centered and domineering thing. On the battlefield this was a good, and was a reason why he had been a successful agent of Heaven, but after his disgrace he wanted no part of it.

If he was honest, he had never liked it anyway, even before he lost his wings.

William did not like the person he was portrayed as when the beast took over; savage, uncouth. His fellow Angels had disagreed, saying he was perfection in that form, but William had always preferred when his more logical side was in control, where he could make decisions that were not spurred on by rage or a need to win. In a way, Falling had been a blessing, and while it grounded him it gave him control over something he disliked immensely. 

Tatiana did not need to be exposed to that side. The beast was a bad influence, and while William did not think it would hurt her, he worried that it might start to show its uglier qualities, and taint his partnership. 

He didnt want that, not when they had just found each other again.

Her hands stroked his face, drew him back to the present with gentle words. He finally met her gaze, saw the concern there, and he swallowed visibly.

"I am not upset," he said, slowly, trying to find his words. "I… I prefer not to let him out. He is not who I see myself as, and I do not like the way he does things."

Tatiana nodded, still petting him. "What is it you don't like?" 

He shifted, thinking. These were so many things. He didn't want to scare her…

"He's pushy. Competitive. Dominant. _Wild_." William shuddered, as though the words themselves repulsed him. "Everything I am not."

Tatiana smiled, nodded again. "You like control. And being able to give control to others, like what we used to do?" She referenced their roleplay, and William found himself wordlessly agreeing, nuzzling her hand.

"I do not want to be seen as a monster," William added, whisper quiet.

It was his darkest fear.

While supernatural's had lived among humans for eons, acceptance was still new, still budding, and there were reminders of people who felt the opposite about integration constantly making themselves known. He had seen the news, passed the rallies, and had even been a victim of scorn. While it was not as often as every day, he did feel it, and he worried his beast would exasperate their feelings and force him into a life of isolation where he could not do as he wished. And, furthermore, could not see her.

Tatiana's hands slid from his cheeks to under his jawline, suddenly urging him closer to her. He blinked, not sure what was happening, until she kissed him, long and slow.

"You silly bird," she whispered, eyelashes glistening with tears. "You're not a monster."

William frowned in worry. "Why are you crying-"

"These stupid hormones," was her reply. "And you. You're **not** a monster, William. You're you. Beast and all." 

She shook her head. "I don't want you to ever think you're some sort of villain, just because you have a part of you that you don't like. We all have parts like that. All of us." She kissed him again, a tear sliding down her cheek as she did so. "You're a good man. Perfect."

William was unsettled by her crying, because the tears were for him. "Please don't cry," he murmured, nuzzling her. "I don't deserve it."

Tatiana let out a chuckle, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Well, get used to it. This baby makes me do dumb shit sometimes," she said, squeezing him. William just nodded, started to purr. 

They stayed there for a little longer before Tatiana reminded herself that they were still against the wall, and that her foot was losing circulation.

"I think we should go lay down," she said, trying to wiggle her toes.

William nodded him agreement.

"I think so too."


End file.
